Le labyrinthe du destin
by Woshi
Summary: [Recueil d'UA] La vie n'est qu'un des nombreux chemins qu'elle emprunte. Ils ne font pas exception, et leur histoire aurait put être toute autre, du plus petit détail au changement drastique de leur monde. [Partie 4: Les enchevêtrements du destin]
1. Le labyrinthe du destin1

**Le labyrinthe du destin**

Disclaimer: Remercions les deux créatrices ainsi que les studio MAPPA pour cet anime du paradis, mes enfants.

Genre: Romance, Univers alternatifs

Rating: K (pour le moment)

Personnages/Couple: Viktor x Yuuri (Viktuuri)

Résumé: La vie n'est qu'un des nombreux chemins qu'elle emprunte. Ils ne font pas exception, et leur histoire aurait put être toute autre, du plus petit détail au changement drastique de leur monde.

Note: On tente des trucs... Je suis quelqu'un qui a énormément d'idée d'histoire mais qui n'arrive jamais à les appliquer alors pour pallier ma frustration, j'ai décidé de "résumer" ces idées sous la forme de petites histoires alternatives. Certaines sont inspirées de fics UA qui existent déjà d'ailleurs dans le fandom (j'ai fait quelques clin d'oeil). N'hésitez pas à vous en inspirer pour écrire vos propres histoires d'ailleurs, peut être que moi-même j'écrirais sur certains de ces thèmes. Egalement me proposer des thèmes ou vos propres histoires.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 _1ère vie_

Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

La famille Katsuki avait décidé de déménager à Saint-Pétersbourg afin d'ouvrir une nouvelle auberge spécialisée dans le Japon. Cette originalité doublée de l'esprit typique de leur pays n'avait pas manqué d'attirer des clients, à la fois locaux mais aussi des expatriés. Leur petit dernier, Yuuri, vit le jour dans cet environnement Russo-Japonais, apprenant la culture de son pays d'origine auprès de ses parents, et celle du pays slovaque dès qu'il allait à l'école. Puis il se découvrit une passion pour le patinage artistique, et décida de commencer à fréquenter la patinoire de la ville.

La même que Viktor Nikiforov, un jeune garçon de quatre ans son ainé déjà prometteur.

Le jeune Japonais, comme tous les autres, avaient vu le talent qu'il dégageait, et cela ne l'encouragea que davantage à s'entrainer afin de devenir aussi doué que lui. Même s'il restait toujours cet écart entre eux, le jeune homme russe le tirait vers le haut en lui donnant différents conseils afin qu'il progresse vite. Yuuri avait piqué sa curiosité dès leur première rencontre -pendant laquelle le Japonais l'avait confondu avec une fille d'ailleurs-. Très vite, une complicité s'était installée entre eux au point qu'ils devinrent inséparable.

"Je fais mon entrée dans les Juniors l'année prochaine. J'ai hâte que tu m'y rejoignes" S'était enthousiasmé le garçon.

"Je ne pense pas rentrer aussi tôt que toi, j'ai encore des lacunes et puis..."

"Yuuri! Tu me laisserais faire la compétition tout seul? S'il te plaît, ait un peu plus confiance en toi. J'ai envie qu'on s'affronte, tous les deux. Promets-moi de tout faire pour qu'on patine ensemble."

"... C'est promis."

C'est cette promesse entre enfants qui avait incité Yuuri à continuer et persévérer dans le patinage, afin de rester avec Viktor sur la glace.

* * *

 _12ème vie_

Il n'avait pas besoin d'amour, juste de passion.

Viktor Nikiforov était un homme qui s'ennuyait tellement que n'importe quelle distraction aurait fait l'affaire. Après cinq médailles d'or consécutives, il avait besoin de nouveau pour se donner de la motivation. Il avait besoin d'excitation. Yuuri Katsuki lui était totalement inconnu; il s'était éclipsé du banquet très rapidement, bien avant d'assister à son spectacle d'ivrogne, pour s'enivrer d'un autre délice avec son meilleur ami; Christophe Giaccometti. Le temps d'oublier un soir le fait qu'il était épuisé delà compétition.

Alors il avait décidé de prendre sa retraite et de vivre sur l'or de son empire de glace. Et puis il avait vu la vidéo.

Ce serait mentir de dire que la manière de danser du japonais ne lui avait pas fait quelque chose. Sinon il ne s'y serait jamais attardé après tout, et cela lui donna une nouvelle idée de distraction; pourquoi pas l'entrainer? Puisque ce garçon semblait si fan de lui au point de reproduire sa chorégraphie à la perfection, il pourrait bien en profiter pour lui apporter son savoir-faire. Et s'amuser en même temps. Au pire, ça ne fonctionnerait pas et il repartirait en Russie. Au mieux, il se découvrait une nouvelle carrière de coach en laissant l'autre faire le travail.

Et puis, Yuuri Katsuki n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Cela aussi lui donnait de la motivation pour se pointer du jour au lendemain chez lui, malgré la surprise de découvrir un porcinet qui calma immédiatement sa libido. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son futur poulain perde ses kilos en trop. Étrangement, son excitation pour l'entraîner était revenue sitôt. C'était terriblement superficiel, en effet mais après tout...

Il n'avait pas besoin d'amour, juste de passion. Il n'avait jamais été sérieux, dès le départ. Qu'avait-il à perdre? La confiance d'autrui? On lui apportait déjà tellement peu de crédit qu'il s'en fichait. Et pourtant, en voyant comment ce patineur si timide s'impliquait de toute son âme dans sa danse, Viktor ne pouvait nier que lui aussi commençait à être touché par la flèche. Quand elle le transperça entièrement, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était engagé dans bien plus qu'une distraction.

Et qu'il allait devoir le prouver pour arrêter d'être repoussé dans ses avances.

* * *

 _26ème vie_

Tout avait bifurqué quand il avait appris l'état de Vicchan.

La veille du Grand Prix final de Katsuki, ce dernier eut deux options; revenir chez lui pour être aux côtés de son chien, ou tenter quand même la compétition en se sachant dans les pires conditions qui soient. Il avait décidé de rentrer, parce qu'au final, il savait qu'il n'avait pas les épaules pour affronter une telle pression. Il déclara forfait et prit le premier avion en direction du Japon en même temps que le début des programmes courts. Les regrets étaient là, mais d'une certaine manière, il était aussi soulagé.

Soulagé de ne pas devoir affronter les autres, mais aussi sa propre faiblesse.

Le deuil fut moins lourd à passer, car il était arrivé à temps pour les derniers moments de son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes.

Après cela, il passa les nationaux avec une médiocrité sans pareil, confirmant le fait qu'il avait bien fait de rentrer. De toute façon, la saison avait été terminée dès lors qu'il s'était retiré du Grand Prix.

"Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi?" Lui avait demandé sa grande soeur. "Arrêter le patinage."

"Je ne sais pas... peut-être pas..."

Il n'avait pas participé au Grand Prix, il n'avait même pas pu affronter son idole sur la glace. S'il arrêtait maintenant, ses regrets auraient été plus amers que s'il avait tenté, même s'il se serait planté. Ce qui le détermina à persévérer, ce fut lorsque Viktor Nikiforov, lui, déclara prendre sa retraite. Après avoir été médaillé d'or cinq fois, il décidait de partir, comme ça? Sans même lui avoir laissé le temps de l'affronter d'égal à égal et réaliser un de ses rêves?

Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

 _Cette saison, je vais tout donner, je vais décrocher la médaille d'or, battre son record et le forcer à revenir sur la glace pour m'affronter!_

C'est avec cette nouvelle motivation qu'il commença un nouvel entrainement. À commencer par un régime, parce qu'il n'avait fait que s'empiffrer de Katsudon depuis qu'il était revenu en décembre!

* * *

 _34ème vie_

Parfois l'amour est capricieux, parfois il est généreux. Et parfois, il ne suffit simplement pas.

Qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné? Qu'est-ce qui avait transformé leur idylle en cauchemars? Comment eux, qui n'arrivaient pas à passer plus d'une heure sans la présence, ou même le contact de l'autre, désormais ne supportaient plus de se retrouver dans la même pièce? Les mots doux transformés en paroles acerbes. Les séances d'entrainement devenant séances de torture. Les regards languis devenus regards noirs. Les sourires devenant grincement de dents. Les caresses devenant rejets.

L'amour devenant haine.

Ils étaient tous les deux en faute. Viktor refusait de reconnaître que leur problème dépassait ses compétences de coach, qu'il déformait tout ce qu'il voyait dans le patinage de Yuuri pour y impliquer son propre désir. Et surtout, qu'il regrettait de ne pas être celui qui pouvait exécuter ce programme pour lui montrer à quel point il avait faux. Yuuri était trop têtu pour écouter ses conseils, n'arrivait pas à composer avec ses sentiments et s'aveuglait sur les raisons d'une telle tension qui existait chez son coach et fiancé à chaque fois qu'il évoquait le ne leur a pas fallu plus de deux ans pour que ça se dégrade et autant d'échecs que de conflits. Mais après l'ultime dispute sur un bête saut raté, ce fut la goutte d'eau.

-Cette fois, c'est trop Yuuri!

-C'est la première fois que je suis d'accord, Viktor! Puisque tu tiens tant à me montrer à quel point ce que je fais est mauvais, tu n'as qu'à y retourner, sur ta foutue glace! Comme ça tu pourras parader, comme toujours, et arrêter de m'emmerder avec tes reproches jours après jours!

-Parce que monsieur refuse de s'améliorer alors que j'ai quitté le patinage exprès pour lui! Tu m'as faits perdre du temps, pour rien! J'ai sacrifié ma carrière pour au final un ingrat!

-Barre toi alors! Fous le camp d'ici! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour revenir te voir, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de patinage jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

-Très bien, je suppose que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Sur ces mots glacés, Viktor enleva l'anneau doré de son doigt et le jeta aux pieds de son désormais ex-fiancé qui le regarda partir. Sans aucun regret à part celui de ne pas avoir fait cela plus tôt pour s'éviter toutes cette souffrance. Ils en avaient fini, enfin. Avec bien plus de larmes et de douleur à persévérer en se disant que le lendemain irait mieux.

Viktor revint sur la glace, Yuuri n'y retourna plus jamais.

* * *

 _41ème vie_

Leur histoire n'avait pas vraiment changé. Le contexte, si.

Les médias, leur pays, leur entourage, leurs amis et même leur famille. Quand Viktor se montrait trop tactile ou trop proche de Yuuri, il n'était pas rare que Yuuko-chan, quand ce n'étaient pas les parents de Yuuri eux-mêmes, lui donne un regard désapprobateur. Ils ne savaient pas de ce qu'il en était dans son pays, mais ici, ça ne se faisait pas. D'une manière générale, le couple Katsuki aurait préféré que leur fils s'intéresse à un sport plus... masculin. Comme le football par exemple. Ils eurent également droit à beaucoup de remarque de la part de leurs collègues patineurs qui trouvaient leur relation louche et ambigüe.

Quand Yuri Plisetski ne déclarait pas simplement les trouver "dégueux", et pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient un peu trop mièvres ensemble...

Yuuri avait bien fait comprendre à Viktor que même si le Japon était moins extrême dans sa manière de traiter les homosexuels que la Russie, ce n'était pas pour autant que c'était permis de l'afficher publiquement. Et surtout pas dans le monde du patinage artistique. Le champion du monde comprit, malgré sa déception. Après tout, il avait été la cible de nombreuses remarques lui aussi, et Yakov lui avait expliqué que s'il espérait continuer en tant que professionnel, il allait devoir cacher ses penchants. Dans un pays comme le sien, cela pouvait rapidement devenir une question de vie ou de mort!

Les seuls qui semblaient ne pas avoir de problème avec leurs relations étaient Pichit et Chris -qui lui-même était homosexuel mais qui le cachait un peu mieux-.

Pour ne froisser personne, Viktor se retint d'étreindre Yuuri afin de l'encourager lors du championnat du Japon, et il sentit bien les regards insistants quand il se contenta d'appliquer du baume sur ses lèvres. Le japonais lui offrit une étreinte en lui tapotant le dos pour essayer de le réconforter, mais il sentait sa frustration. La même qu'il eut lors de sa conférence de presse quand il expliqua maladroitement le thème de sa saison. Comment aurait-il pu dire que l'amour qu'il représentait était celui qu'il portait envers Viktor sans s'attirer les foudres médiatiques?

Pichit comprenait aussi cela, et ne publia pas la photo de Viktor ivre enlaçant Yuuri, à moitié nu sur Instagram, sachant qu'elle pourrait leur porter préjudice, surtout en Chine où c'était considéré comme un crime. De même que le russe attendit d'être aux vestiaires pour donner à Yuuri le baiser qui l'avait tant surpris. Tout comme ils prirent soin de rester à distance lorsque les caméras étaient braquées sur eux pendant les compétitions, sans aucune accolade ou messes basses.

D'une manière générale, tout se passait en privé, et jamais en public, afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention des médias qui pourraient en un tour de main ruiner leur carrière de patineur à tous les deux.

C'est pourquoi Yuuri décida de patiner seul son programme d'exhibition après avoir reçu sa médaille d'argent. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir le faire en compagnie de celui qui l'avait créé, mais il savait qu'on ne le permettrait pas. Cela ne passerait pas. Alors il demeura seul sur la glace, envoyant ce message d'amour à son coach qui gardait leur anneau de fiancaille secrêtement échangés la veille du Grand Prix sous ses gants. Il le regardait danser sur son programme avec un sourire tendre mais terriblement dépité.

Même si tous devaient se douter de quelque chose, tant qu'ils ne l'affichaient pas en public, tout irait bien.

Car leur amour n'était pas normal aux yeux des autres.

* * *

 _53ème vie_

Le patinage se pratiquait de tant de façon.

La passion n'avait pas pris le coeur de Yuuri le jour où Yuuko lui montra la vidéo de Viktor Nikiforov. Certes, il était doué, gracieux et très beau, mais sans plus. De la même indifférence que Takeshi, il laissa donc Yuuko s'extasier seule sur les exploits du russe et il n'en entendit parler que par ses échos. Le goût de la compétition n'avait donc jamais fait partie de lui, et le patinage resta un loisir qu'il pratiqua occasionnellement, bien qu'il se montrât assez doué pour se voir proposer une carrière professionnelle par Minako. Il refusa.

La seule carrière dans laquelle il se lança, c'est d'être un professeur de patinage à l'Ice Castle pour donner un coup de main à Takeshi et Yuuko-chan.

Un beau jour, un étranger arriva dans leur joyeuse ville d'Hasetsu et demanda à Yuuri de lui donner des cours de manière assez passionnée. Pour le japonais, c'était sans doute sa nationalité qui expliquait un tel engouement envers sa personne. Pour le reste du monde, il n'y avait aucun doute que cet homme en pinçait pour le professeur et ne demandait des cours uniquement pour passer du temps avec lui. Même si d'apparence, des cours ne semblait pas de refus vu comment il était mauvais.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Yuuko-chan découvre qu'il avait assez de médaille dans sa vitrine pour tenir sur la glace sans avoir besoin de chaise.

* * *

 _67ème vie_

Dans cette vie-là, leur corps n'était pas forcément en adéquation avec leur coeur.

Les longs cheveux argentés flottaient au vent, et pourtant ces jambes si musclées portaient l'artiste et l'athlète dans une carrière de patinage prometteuse. Mais dans quelle catégorie? Les hommes ou les femmes? Catégories qui ne lui étaient jamais allé de toute façon, alors par dépit, le prodigue qui se faisait appeler Viktor Nikiforov était allé chez les hommes. En était-il un? Tout le monde se posait la question. Une bonne partie des discussions était à moitié autour de son talent, à moitié autour du fait que "il" pourrait en fait être "elle". Même si "elle" ne le disait jamais, "il" jouait dessus sans cesse dans ses programmes de patinage et laissait planer le doute.

Tantôt des costumes féminins, tantôt des costumes masculins. Tantôt des coiffures féériques, tantôt des coiffures épiques. Tantôt des douces notes de piano, tantôt des rythmes endiablés. Tantôt des déhanchés aguicheurs, tantôt des postures de conquérant. Tantôt la jupe, tantôt le pantalon. Tout cela mélangé dans une beauté sans pareil. Une fluidité d'identité selon son envie et selon son inspiration qui troublait d'autant plus ceux qui avaient des idées traditionnelles. Mais à chaque fois, sa danse et sa force faisaient l'unanimité.

Quand Yuuri avait découvert l'artiste, et non la personne qui se cachait derrière cette combinaison au genre ambigüe, il avait plongé dans ce nouveau monde où la binarité n'était plus.

Un monde où le prince charmant cachait peut-être une ancienne princesse. Il était fan de Viktor Nikiforov, le patineur, puisqu'homme et femme n'étaient que des mots assignés à sa naissance, d'autres questions et d'autres passions envahirent ses pensées. La société remettait en question son identité d'homme. En était-il un? Il n'était personne pour juger, et personne ne l'était d'ailleurs. Seul le principal concerné devait le dire, et il le disait d'ailleurs très bien. Il n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. De nouveaux choix en plus du patinage s'ouvrirent à lui, et alors qu'il regardait dans le miroir son corps encore peu formé, il se dit;

"Moi non plus, je ne me suis jamais senti à l'aise avec les cases dans lesquelles on nous force à rester."

Malgré ce que lui inspirait son modèle, Yuuri Katsuki resta un homme. Tout du moins aux yeux de la société, et aux yeux de la compétition du patinage.

Mais aux yeux de Viktor, iel était simplement l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

 _75ème vie_

L'amour n'était pas venue une fois, mais deux fois.

La première fois, ce fut quand il était encore un enfant et qu'il avait rencontré cette demoiselle si jolie qui l'avait initié au patinage. Une élève qui partageait les mêmes cours de ballet que lui chez Minako-Sensei, et lui avait proposé de la rejoindre. Il avait accepté, en partie parce qu'elles l'y avaient toutes les deux encouragés, mais aussi parce qu'il avait envie d'impressionner la seule fille qui semblait lui prêter attention. Et il devait l'avouer, d'un an son ainée, elle ne le laissait pas indifférent; de beaux yeux roses pétillants, des cheveux châtains souples et une gentillesse rare.

Mais aussi un caractère assez affirmé pour le défendre contre un garçon plus grand qui voulait l'embêter.

Cet autre garçon qui semblait aussi l'avoir remarquée, mais qui ne disait rien par fierté. Alors Yuri se rapprocha d'elle; Yuuko-chan. Elle lui fit découvrir Viktor Nikiforov et ensemble, ils partagèrent alors cette nouvelle passion pour le patinage et cette idolâtrie pour le russe. Se retrouvant pour recopier ses chorégraphies, échangeant dans les vestiaires les derniers potins sur leur idole, tout en se rapprochant petit à petit. Takeshi ne dit rien, malgré la jalousie qui le rongeait légèrement en voyant la fille qu'il aimait si complice avec un autre.

C'est son silence qui donna assez de courage à Yuuri pour se déclarer;

-Yuuko-chan, écoute-je... Après le lycée, je vais aller étudier aux États-Unis. Il y a un centre de patinage là-bas où je pourrais m'entrainer avec un vrai professionnel.

-C'est incroyable, Yuuri-kun! Tu vas faire un pas de plus vers l'affrontement avec Viktor!

-Oui. Mais... mais je ne voulais pas partir sans te le dire; Yuuko-Chan, je t'aime. Je te trouve incroyable depuis qu'on s'est rencontré et tu m'a fais découvrir beaucoup de choses alors... voilà...

La concernée eut un moment de silence, se mettant la main devant la bouche, visiblement surprise. Yuuri qui était si timide, si réservé, venait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Même si actuellement, le concerné semblait vouloir se cacher dans un trou tant il transpirait la gêne. Elle se devait d'y répondre proprement et honnêtement, elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps. Certes, elle avait aussi un faible pour Takechi-kun, mais ce dernier s'était tellement éloigné d'elle sitôt qu'elle avait intégré Yuri qu'elle finit par lâcher prise. Yuuri était doux, gentil, mignon et ils partageaient la même passion.

Cela ne pouvait que fonctionner.

Alors ils avaient entamé une relation à distance dès lors qu'il partit à Detroit. Elle ne se maria pas, elle n'eut pas d'enfant et fut très souvent frustrée de ne pas voir son petit ami plus souvent, mais jamais elle ne lui fut infidèle. Même si, étrangement, à partir de ce moment, Takeshi devint plus attentif avec elle. Yuuri revint pourtant autant de fois qu'il put pour la voir (ainsi que sa famille et son chien), peut-être au détriment de son entrainement et de sa carrière. Tout du moins au début. Puis les visites se firent de plus en plus espacées et la flamme naissante commençait déjà à s'éteindre.

Pour autant, aucun des deux n'y mit fin, même quand il rentra après sa défaite au Grand Prix final. Parce qu'au final, ça leur allait bien malgré tout, cette relation platonique et la peur de voir une amitié se briser renforçaient cette passivité. Peut-être qu'avec son retour au bercail, ils en profiteraient pour enfin entamer une véritable relation de couple. Oui, ils espéraient, malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient désormais dans deux mondes différents.

L'arrivée de Viktor Nikiforov en tant qu'entraineur décida que non.

Ce jour-là, sans le savoir, Yuuri vit l'amour se présenter devant lui pour la deuxième fois. Et chambouler ce qu'il avait tenté de construire avec Yuuko-chan.

* * *

 _86ème vie_

Ils se détestaient.

Yuuri Katsuki avait décrété que Viktor Nikiforov était le pire des enfoirés à partir du jour où il s'était ouvertement moqué de lui après avoir gagné sa médaille d'or chez les juniors. Il était encore jeune et innocent, il avait eu la chance d'approcher celui qu'il considérait comme un dieu vivant. Un dieu vivant qui n'était aussi encore qu'un enfant, et qui n'avait pas su mesurer ses mots en lui répondant. Mais le mal était fait, il avait blessé une estime de soi déjà faible.

Et d'un orgueil blessé en avait découlé une haine féroce. Un carburant dans lequel il puisa afin de s'entrainer sans relâche, nuit et jour afin de rejoindre le si grand Viktor Nikiforov. Et le détrôner de son arrogante place de roi. Un chemin semé d'embûche et de frustration quand il n'arrivait pas à décrocher la place qu'il voulait. Le bronze en Junior, puis l'argent? Trop insuffisant. Le bronze pour l'international? Trop insuffisant. L'or ratée de justesse d'un point? Trop insuffisant.

Trop insuffisant pour faire ravaler à ce type sa condescendance.

Viktor n'était pas sans pareil, se demandant ce qui lui valait une telle colère. Il était habitué, bien sûr, à avoir du mépris de ses concurrent, mais pas à ce point. Pourtant, voir quelqu'un se propulser aussi vite pour le rattraper et le talonner de si près à chaque compétition lui donnait une nouvelle motivation pour se surpasser. Il ne lâcherait pas l'or aussi facilement, et peu importe à quel point Yuuri Katsuki pouvait le haïr, ça ne serait pas suffisant pour le battre. Il allait devoir faire mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que leur rivalité alimentait beaucoup internet, au point que des vraies "teams" s'étaient mise en place et se battaient régulièrement sur les réseaux sociaux pour défendre leur favori.

"Tu me répugnes!" Avait balancé une fois le Japonais. "Tu peux juste utiliser ta tronche pour t'attirer des points ou tu sais faire autre chose?"

"Ne pas me planter quand je fais un quadruple, par exemple?" Lui avait répondu le russe d'un ton piquant.

"Tu te foutras moins de moi quand j'aurais battu ton record!"

"Grand bien t'en fasse. On se retrouve sur le podium~"

Yuuri serra les dents à cette provocation, retenu de peu par Pichit. Aucun ne remarqua le sourire en coin qu'avait fait Georgie, un autre compétiteur russe qui était venu soutenir son homologue. Un sourire qui voulait dire; Il y a de l'amour dans l'air.

* * *

 _99ème vie_

Le destin a voulu qu'ils restent inconnus l'un pour l'autre durant toute leur vie.

Ni amour, ni haine, ni liens. Il n'y avait que du vide entre eux. Peut-être un nom de célébrité mentionnée à la télévision pour l'un, mais un nom qui restera le nom d'une personne habitant dans un autre pays, parlant une autre langue avec qui il n'avait rien à faire. L'autre ne savait sans doute même pas qu'il existait quelque part une personne avec qui, dans un autre monde, il aurait partagé une éruption de sentiment.

Non, tous deux l'ignoraient, puis qu'ils s'ignoraient.

Ils passèrent ainsi leur existence sans la présence de l'autre, un étrange vide dans leur coeur. L'un resta sans amour, l'autre sans passion. Mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était leur vie, et ils étaient heureux quand même. À leur manière. Ils auraient été malheureux s'ils avaient su qu'ils auraient pu vivre autre chose. Qu'ils seraient tombés amoureux d'une personne si incroyable qu'elle serait devenu leur source d'inspiration. Qu'ils auraient rencontré quelqu'un sans qui ils n'auraient pu vivre.

Heureusement, ils ne le savaient pas, et c'est pour cela qu'ils supportaient cette absence.

Même s'ils n'espéraient tous les deux que dans une autre vie, ils vivaient quelque chose de différent.


	2. Le labyrinthe du destin2

**Le labyrinthe du destin**

Disclaimer: Remercions les deux créatrices ainsi que les studio MAPPA pour cet anime du paradis, mes enfants.

Genre: Romance, Univers alternatifs

Rating: Monté à K+

Personnages/Couple: Viktor x Yuuri (Viktuuri)

Résumé: La vie n'est qu'un des nombreux chemin qu'elle emprunte. Ils ne font pas exception, et leur histoire aurait put être toute autre, du plus petit détail au changement drastique de leur monde.

Note: Deuxième partie de ce petit recueil. Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, il était plus sombre que le précédent, mais finalement je trouve qu'il y a autant de bons que de mauvais évènements on va dire, même si je suis assez orientée sur mes thèmes. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, voir me suggérer des idées. Il est possible que le prochain puisse avoir d'autres thèmes et partir dans du pur UA

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 _7ème vie_

L'élève est le maître et le maître est l'élève.

Viktor Nikiforov, jeune espoir du patinage artistique russe fête sa première médaille d'or chez les Senior, sans doute bientôt suivie par d'autres. Sa fougue est néanmoins sapée par son coach, Yakov Feltsman, fatigué de ses excentricités. Il était peut-être doué naturellement, mais il se dispersait bien trop pour continuer ainsi. Viendra le jour fatidique où il n'aura plus d'inspiration pour son prochain programme et se retrouverait démuni face à son talent. Mais le jeune Viktor s'en souciait guère. Il avait 19 ans, toutes ses dents, les cheveux longs et la taille fine. L'avenir ne pouvait que lui sourire.

Puis un jour, alors qu'il était convié à un banquet pour fêter la victoire de Yuri Plisetski au Grand Prix Final, son ainé de cinq ans qui était actuellement le représentant de la Russie, il l'avait rencontré.

Yuuri Katsuki, un patineur Japonais qu'il avait toujours suivi discrètement jusqu'à présent sans jamais l'approcher. Un patineur qui était sa source d'inspiration. Le destin voulu que depuis qu'il avait quitté les Juniors, Viktor n'eut jamais la possibilité de l'affronter sur la glace, à cause de leurs compétitions respectives qui se déroulaient différemment, ou, honte de le dire, Viktor n'avait pas réussi à se qualifier pour participer à celles de Katsuki. Et pourtant, il l'avait remarqué lors d'une compétition à son entrée dans les Juniors.

La manière dont il patinait l'avait intrigué; comme si son corps produisait la musique et en jouait sans avoir besoin de quelconques instruments. Il était l'instrument. D'un coup de patin, il entrainait le public dans son monde, et même si ses performances étaient médiocres, ses composantes étaient magnifique et lui valurent plusieurs fois d'être primé et disputer la première place sur le podium avec le Yuri russe. Paraît-il qu'il souffrait de problèmes d'anxiété, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se battre pour revendiquer sa place.

Viktor s'était entrainé afin de pouvoir faire la même chose.

Mais malgré une perfection technique qui le classait comme héritier direct de Plisetski, il se sentait frustré de ne pas réussir de prouesse artistique comme Katsuki. Il avait lui aussi envie de dégager autant d'émotions, autant d'univers, de créer des histoires. Mais son immaturité et son manque de concentration lui causaient un véritable problème, et l'empêchait de se hisser à un niveau qu'il jugeait satisfaisant. Même Yakov, pour le moment, préférait se concentrer sur Yuri pour en tirer le meilleur parti, car tant que Viktor n'aura pas appris à se canaliser tout seul, il ne pourra rien faire.

Et puis ce soir-là, il avait assisté à un spectacle indécent.

Il ne savait si c'était dû à son échec face à Plisetski alors qu'il avait deux ans de plus que lui au dernier Grand Prix final ou simplement une mauvaise habitude, toujours est-il que Katsuki s'était mis à boire. Bien plus que de raison. Et avant de s'en rendre compte, il était déjà à moitié nu en train de faire du pole danse tout seul tandis que son meilleur ami, Phichit Chulanont, un autre patineur talentueux, le filmait allègrement. Viktor vit Chris, son plus proche rival, frustré de ne pouvoir le rejoindre mais interdit par son coach, qui trouvait que ce spectacle était déjà bien indécent à regarder pour le suisse qui n'avait quand même que 17 ans!

Viktor crut que son coeur allait lâcher quand Katsuki s'approcha de lui, chemise ouverte, mais heureusement avec encore son pantalon, pour lui parler;

-Viktor... Viktor Nikiforov... Tu es encore tellement jeune... Tu as tout l'avenir devant toi et un tel talent... Passe me voir aux onsen de mes parents un de ces jours... Je serais tellement ravi... De te coacher!

Sans faire attention au reste du public, il attira alors le jeune russe contre lui pour l'étreindre.

-Let me be your coach, Viktor ~

Collé contre la poitrine dénudée de l'homme qui faisait bien une tête de plus que lui, le concerné sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues ainsi que son coeur s'affoler.

Cette soirée, il n'allait pas l'oublier!

* * *

 _14ème vie_

Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.

Viktor Nikiforov les avait quitté bien trop tôt. De légende vivante du patinage artistique, il devint une légende tout court. Un bête accident de voiture dans un pays qui ne prévoit pas assez ce genre de drame, et voilà que l'homme devint un ange. Beaucoup pleurèrent, bien au-delà de la Russie, la disparition d'une étoile éteinte trop vite. 26 ans. Trop jeune. Bien trop jeune pour quitter ce monde qu'il n'avait pas fini de surprendre. Il avait encore tant de programmes à présenter, tant de glaces sur lesquelles glisser, tant de victoire a arracher, tant de médailles a gagné...

Il n'en aura plus l'occasion, envolé au ciel. De lui, il ne resta comme dernière performance que son programme libre qu'il aurait dû présenter lors du prochain Grand Prix Final. Stami Viccino. Stay Close To me. Une chanson que tous les fans murmurèrent comme hommage envers leur idole. Ironie du sort, car elle correspondait parfaitement à un requiem pour quelqu'un de disparut. Tous semblaient adresser les paroles au russe. Qu'il ne les quitte pas. Qu'il reste près d'eux. Il n'y répondit jamais.

Yuuri Katsuki ne chanta pas. Il ne pleura pas non plus. Après le Grand Prix final de Sotchi, il resta simplement dépité.

Il avait perdu deux Viktor. Sans doute les deux Viktor les plus importants de toute sa vie.

À côté, la défaite à une si grande compétition lui parut bien lointaine. L'homme qu'il avait poursuivi toute sa vie, qui lui avait servi de modèle, pour lequel il s'était entrainé si durement durant des années afin de pouvoir l'affronter l'avait quitté avant de lui donner cette chance. Le monde le détestait, sans aucun doute. Il passa le reste de la saison dans un état second, à se demander quel sens aurait son patinage désormais. Sa source d'inspiration était morte. Son modèle disparut.

À quoi bon continuer pour poursuivre une chimère. La personne dont il aurait aimé le plus une reconnaissance n'était plus.

Un soir cependant, il décida de rendre son propre hommage et de danser. Danser "Stay Close To me". De la même manière que Viktor l'interpréta dans les vidéos de lui qui circulaient, il y mit toute son âme. Se croyant seul à la patinoire de l'Ice Castle, il laissa exploser ses émotions dans une infinie tristesse envers la personne qui fut le guide de toute une vie. Pourquoi lui avait-il été arraché si tôt? Sans même qu'il n'ait l'occasion de le rencontrer? Ses larmes accompagnèrent son entière prestation, et son patinage s'en trouvait amplifié comme il ne le fut jamais, enchaînant des pas qu'il ne se pensait pas capable de faire.

Quelques jours plus tard, une vidéo circula sur le net. Celle de sa routine. Puis s'ensuivirent des dizaines d'articles sur son patinage, décortiquant sa vie comme un magazine people avec toujours le même fil rouge;

 _'Yuuri Katsuki patine la routine qu'aurait dû interpréter Viktor Nikiforov; Stami Viccino. Simple hommage ou reprise de flambeau?'_

 _'Yuuri Katsuki, cet héritier de l'ombre de Viktor Nikiforov. Depuis ses débuts, le patineur russe était sa source d'inspiration...'_

 _'Yuuri Katsuki déchaîne les passions avec sa reprise de Viktor Nikiforov. Une réincarnation serait-elle en vue?'_

 _'Quand la mort révèle des talents cachés; Yuuri Katsuki sur les traces du défunt Viktor Nikiforov.'_

 _'Le nouveau Viktor Nikiforov est japonais; que nous réserve Yuuri Katsuki?'_

Le principal concerné avait décidé de laisser passer tout ça sous silence, car il était hors de question qu'il prétende reprendre le flambeau de Viktor ou quoi que ce soit. Jamais il ne se le serait permis, estimant qu'il n'était pas assez doué. Il ne le saurait de toute façon jamais, s'il était du niveau de la légende vivante du patinage, alors il n'avait pas envie même d'essayer.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se dit jusqu'au jour où ses parents lui annoncèrent qu'un étrange vieil homme étranger était venu lui rendre visite en compagnie. Un chien qui lui sauta dessus et qu'il eut peur de reconnaître. Le coeur battant, il se précipita au salon pour aller voir l'invité. Ce dernier l'attendait à l'une des tables de client, son chapeau posé à côté de son manteau plié. Quand il le vit, son air sombre et sévère se détendit légèrement puis il se redressa pour le saluer.

-Yuuri Katsuki. Je suis Yakov Feltsman, l'ancien coach de Viktor Nikiforov. Je viens te proposer de devenir ton entraineur.

-Pardon?

La vie réservait parfois d'étrange surprise, et même les plus mauvaises cachaient du bon. C'est ce que se disait le japonais tandis qu'il prenait son avion en direction de la Russie, marquant un tournant dans sa carrière de patineur. Il n'espérait pas faire comme Viktor en se faisant coacher par son ancien entraineur, mais peut-être se rapprocher un peu plus de ce qu'il fut et retrouver ce fil qui l'avait tant aidé à tenir. Peut-être aussi que, quelque part, suivre ses traces l'aiderait à faire son deuil et enfin aller de l'avant pour sa propre vie.

Même si visiblement, Yuri Plisetski, un des héritiers directs de Viktor, lui en voulait à mort pour avoir osé prétendre à ce titre et en plus accaparé Yakov comme entraineur.

* * *

 _20ème vie_

La réputation de playboy de Viktor Nikiforov n'était plus à refaire.

Assez mature pour faire fantasmer les plus jeunes, assez frais pour attirer les plus sages, assez ouvert pour ne pas se limiter à un seul sexe, assez âgé pour démontrer son expérience, assez beau pour être pardonné, assez souriant pour prétendre une innocence. Après avoir profité de ses plus proches concitoyennes, le russe avait décidé de goûter à l'exotisme japonais. Entre deux séances de patinage, il s'éclipsait dans un bar ou un restaurant, et se découvrit une certaine passion pour les Love Hôtels, ou comment lier un tourisme ludique et plaisant à la fois.

Yuuri Katsuki ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur.

Il fut néanmoins étonné de voir que les sentiments de Viktor à son égard étaient sincères. De ce banquet où il s'était ridiculisé en sous-vêtement jusqu'à la vidéo démontrant tout son amour pour son patinage, il avait touché une partie de Viktor Nikiforov. Ce dernier le lui montrait bien, par des regards, des gestes, des mots, qu'il occupait une place dans son coeur que personne d'autre n'occuperait dans ce bas monde. Et les alliances échangées ce soir de décembre étaient tout aussi forte symboliquement parlant que le lien qui les unissait, et pendant un temps, le patineur asiatique pensa que c'en était fini du papillonnage.

Mais Viktor Nikiforov n'était pas l'homme d'un corps. À l'image de son patinage, il appartenait au monde entier. Ou peut-être à personne.

Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait la bague au doigt qu'il s'était résolu à faire ceinture.

Yuuri le comprit rapidement quand les escapades nocturnes reprirent une fois installés ensemble en Russie après le Grand Prix Final de Barcelone. Son fiancé avait au moins la décence de rester discret, mais pas le courage de lui avouer en face. Ainsi revenait-il d'une séance d'entrainement à 3 heures du matin avec une chemise qui sentait un mélange de sueur et de parfum. Il rendait visite à Yakov ou Yurio quand ces derniers n'étaient parfois même pas sur le sol russe. Il disparaissait quelques heures avec une collègue patineuse ou ballerine.

Le jeune Japonais n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas voir quelque chose d'aussi évident juste là, sous son nez.

Et parce que c'était évident, ça ne le surprenait pas et le décevait encore moins. Alors il ne disait rien, ne faisait aucune remarque ou aucune plainte quand son fiancé revenait des bras de quelqu'un d'autre et, après s'être douché, se couchait dans leur lit. Lit qui ne leur servait qu'à dormir. Après tout, sa faible confiance en lui aurait sans doute dit simplement qu'il n'était pas assez pour satisfaire Viktor... si tant est qu'il y ait quoique ce soit entre eux à ce niveau, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Peut-être que cela l'aidait à mieux accepter la situation.

En tout cas bien mieux que ses proches - au courant- qui trouvaient ce comportement inacceptable de la part de quelqu'un d'engagé et qui plus est, sincèrement amoureux. Heureusement, Yurio ne savait pas, car même s'il le nierait, il aurait sûrement tabassé Viktor pour ça. Les parents de Yuri, et tous ceux restés à Hasetsu également ignoraient tout. Phichit avait par contre des envies de meurtre dès qu'il voyait Viktor et étrangement, Chris se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à chaque nouvelle rencontre avec Yuuri, comme si la culpabilité s'alourdissait avec le temps.

Il était normal qu'un homme aille chercher ailleurs ce qu'on ne pouvait lui donner.

Mais Yuri se contentait de sourire, ne regrettant que les nuits solitaires que lui imposaient son fiancé lorsqu'il partait à l'aventure, les abandonnant lui et Makkachin. Mais au moins, il avait bien trop de respect pour avoir ramené quiconque dans leur appartement. C'était ce qui aidait le Japonais à tenir le coup. Dès qu'il rentrait chez eux, Viktor ne voyait plus que lui, le couvait de mots doux, de baiser chastes et d'étreintes tendres, peu importe avec qui il fut avant.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le prenne en pitié, parce qu'il savait que toutes ces personnes n'auraient pas ces moments qu'ils partageaient, bien plus fort qu'un plaisir charnel.

* * *

 _33ème vie_

Un accord est un accord.

Vouloir tout donner ne suffit pas, même avec la plus grande des motivations, comme un bol de Katsudon ou la promesse d'avoir la légende vivante du patinage artistique comme coach. Malgré tous ses efforts, Yuuri Katsuki n'avait pas réussi à s'imposer face au talent et à la technique de Yuri Plisetski lors de l'Onsen on Ice. Et bien que séduit par l'Éros, même imparfait du japonais, Viktor Nikiforov ne pouvait se permettre de faire de favoritisme malhonnête simplement parce qu'il avait un coup de coeur.

Il allait donc honorer sa promesse et retourner en Russie pour aider Yakov à entraîner son protégé.

Le japonais avait préféré se retirer dans les vestiaires pour pleurer afin que personne ne le voit. Malheureusement, il avait pris trop de temps, et la célébration de la victoire de son concurrent était déjà passée depuis longtemps. Sursautant au milieu des sanglots quand la porte s'ouvrit, il s'attendait presque à voir le jeune blond venir le narguer ou l'insulter une dernière fois. Avec du recul, il aurait peut-être préféré ça que de se retrouver face à son idol qui avait vu encore une fois son humiliation.

-Yuuri... Ne soit pas triste. Je suis désolé que ça ait pris cette tournure, mais je lui ai fait une promesse et il a gagné à la loyale.

-Je sais Viktor, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Répondit Yuuri en essuyant ses larmes comme il put. C'était déjà un honneur pour moi que tu m'entraines pendant ces quelques jours... tu m'as trouvé une routine pour mon programme court et... tu m'as aidé à y voir plus clair et...

Il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, les sanglots reprenant de plus belle. En face de lui, le russe semblait embarrassé, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir face à ses larmes. Il avait fait deux promesses contradictoires, et forcément qu'il y aurait un perdant dans le lot. C'était le jeu. Et c'était sa faute. Par dépit, il le prit alors dans ses bras et lui chuchota doucement ;

-Je te donnerais mon email, mon skype, mon numéro de téléphone et bien plus encore. Parle moi tous les jours. Montre moi tes progrès. Envoie-moi des messages, des photos. Je te conseillerais, je t'aiderais, même de loin, c'est promis.

Sur ces paroles, ils se séparèrent. Et Viktor tint sa promesse.

Il ne se passa pas un jour sans qu'il contacte Yuri pour lui demander des nouvelles, savoir comment il avançait et surtout, lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire pour son programme libre. Même si Yuuri avait repris Celestino comme coach, Viktor restait dans l'ombre pour le guider, s'aidant des vidéos filmées pour mieux suivre son élève lointain. Ce fut plus fastidieux, mais cela réconforta un peu le japonais malgré tout qui se promit de montrer à Viktor une performance digne de ce nom lors de sa prochaine compétition. Il y avait fort à parier que leur prochaine rencontre en chair et en os serait forte en émotion.

De son côté, Yurio peinait à forger son propre programme en compagnie de Viktor qui n'avait au final pas lâché son espèce de porcelet malgré son retour en Russie et commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur à vouloir le faire revenir à tout prix.

* * *

 _49ème vie_

Il avait cédé à la tentation.

Alcool, euphorie et séduction ne faisaient pas bon ménage dans sa tête alors qu'il essayait de se remette du banquet. Encore émoustillé par le champagne et le délicieux spectacle auquel Katsuki Yuuri s'était donné en sous-vêtement, accompagné de Christopher Giaccometi, Viktor Nikiforoc avait vécu dans un état second la suite de la soirée. Et pourtant, il se rappelait encore de tout dans les moindres détails, à commencer par l'embrassade que lui donna le Japonais en l'invitant aux onsen de ses parents - et à devenir son coach accessoirement-.

Il était là, dans ses bras, en sous-vêtement, la chemise ouverte et gai comme un pinçon.

La chaleur monta encore d'un cran, alors que les rares invités encore debout et lucides vinrent demander ce qu'il fallait faire de ce pauvre ivrogne qui semblait peiner à marcher sur ses deux jambes. Le russe chercha bien où pouvait donc se trouver son entraineur qui l'avait accompagné -trainé- ici, et fut dépité de le voir ivre mort, gisant sur une table. Tout comme Yakov d'ailleurs. Aucun des deux n'avait sans doute voulu assister à ce massacre passivement et avait noyé leur honte dans l'alcool. Et à ce moment, un étrange sentiment s'empara du médaillé d'or.

 _Parfait._

"Mais comment on va pouvoir le ramener dans sa chambre?" demanda innocemment un des invités.

"Je m'en occupe! Il doit bien avoir sa carte sur lui."

Un clin d'oeil. Un regard mi-complice, mi-réprobateur de Chris. Un visage ahurit de Yuri Plisetski qui lui demandait clairement ce qu'il fichait. Lui-même n'en avait aucune idée. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire seul avec un pauvre homme saoulé dans une chambre d'hôtel? Il avait peur de connaître la réponse. Il ne voulait pas y répondre. Lui-même sentait pompette des quelques coupes de champagne qu'il avait bu. Les murs n'étaient pas tout à fait droits. Les formes pas tout à fait claires. Ses pensées pas tout à fait organisées.

Il sut néanmoins qu'il s'était engagé dans quelque chose de dangereux lorsque son japonais reprit du poil de la bête sitôt la porte passée.

"Danse avec moi Viktor!"

Il fut entraîné dans une spirale impossible à contrôler, où son corps finit par réagir à force de se frotter à celui, bien trop dénudé, du jeune homme plein de vie qui s'amusait à l'aguicher. Et lorsque ce dernier s'allongea de tout son saoul sur le lit, les yeux vitreux, les bras négligement posés en haut de son visage rouge, transpirant, haletant... Il déglutit. Tentant. Beaucoup trop tentant. À croire qu'il faisait presque exprès, après lui avoir offert une merveilleuse prestation de pole danse en faisant monter la température, voilà qu'il s'offrait littéralement sur un plateau d'argent.

Viktor recula d'un pas tout en serrant le col de sa chemise.

 _Il ne faut pas._

Yuuri se redressa avec un sourire taquin et lui fit signe du doigt d'approcher. Il n'eut pas la force de désobéir.

 _Je ne dois pas._

Ses propres vêtements suivirent ceux du Japonais tandis qu'il vint le rejoindre à son tour sur le lit.

 _Il est ivre._

Avant de s'en apercevoir, il était déjà au-dessus de lui, transpirant d'un tout autre effort.

 _Ce n'est pas bien._

Et c'était bon. Sensuel. Délectable. À la hauteur de ce qu'il put lui promettre au banquet.

 _Il n'en a pas conscience._

Impossible de s'arrêter. Pas avec quelqu'un qui l'incitait à continuer d'un air si provocateur.

 _Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait._

Quand le matin arriva, qu'il reconnut le lit de l'hôtel, mais pas immédiatement la personne qui dormait à ses côtés, il sut qu'il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie. Il avait été lâche, il avait profité de quelqu'un de saoul pour avoir son corps. Personne ne l'avait retenu, mais il s'estimait unique responsable de cette catastrophe. En regardant le visage asiatique endormi d'un air si paisible, la culpabilité le prit bien plus fortement. Puis il se leva, récupéra ses affaires et pris la fuit. Lâche une nuit, lâche le matin.

Ce jour-là, quand Yuri se réveilla la tête endolorie et son corps qui lui fit atrocement mal, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

Il allait devoir vivre encore un moment avec ce malaise jusqu'à ce que la vérité ne lui parvienne et qu'il s'explique avec Viktor.

* * *

 _54ème vie_

Une vie est tellement courte, il faut d'autant plus en profiter.

Les rumeurs sur la retraite de Viktor Nikiforov allaient bon train, mais rares étaient ceux au courant de ses véritables raisons. C'est pourquoi, quand il décida de partir au Japon entrainer ce mystérieux patineur qui avait repris sa chorégraphie, personne, encore moins Yakov, ne tenta de lui mettre de bâtons dans les roues. L'appel du désespoir. L'envie de vivre encore passionnément à travers un autre avant que la faucheuse ne vienne le récupérer. Le russe ne voulait pas partir avec des regrets. Il avait connu quelqu'un d'incroyable au banquet de Sotchi, cette même personne qui faisait sienne la musique pour danser dessus.

Il coacherait Yuuri Katsuki le temps qui lui resterait à vivre.

Le début furent si euphoriques qu'il en oubliait presque l'épée de Damoclées qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, tant le katsudon lui redonnait de l'appétit et les sources thermales apaisaient la douleur que son corps lui faisait endurer. Jour après jour, il avait l'impression de revivre, alors même que la mort ne lui avait jamais été aussi proche. Et pourtant, il pouvait tricher, il savait qu'il finirait par perdre. Son secret finit par être découvert suite à un malaise au plus mauvais moment, pendant un entrainement. Les médecins ne lui avaient même pas laissé le choix de le dire lui-même.

Le plus surprenant, c'est que Yuuri le prenait plutôt bien. Enfin, aussi bien qu'on puisse le prendre.

Mais son comportement ne changea pas lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs séances, comme si le lendemain n'était pas aussi incertain pour lui. Viktor comprit plus tard que le japonais devait avoir deviné avant tout le monde. Soit ça, soit Yurio avait vendu la mèche lors de l'Onsen on ice. Peut-être la raison pour laquelle il eut cet élan de motivation à danser du mieux qu'il put pour que le russe reste l'entrainer. Viktor était resté, pendant toute une année, il avait entrainé le Japonais à se hisser jusqu'à avoir sa place au grand prix final.

Des mois pendant lesquels il avait appris à redécouvrir une vie pleine de simplicité et de tendresse. Tout ça aux côtés de quelqu'un aussi dévoués à la glace que lui, ouvrant son coeur sur d'autres formes de plaisirs. Il en avait connu, pourtant. Mais aucune de ses conquêtes n'avait pu faire battre son coeur aussi fortement en 27 ans que ce garçon en seulement quelques mois. Des émotions colorées après un long passage grisâtre dont l'ange noir aurait dû être la libération.

Life and Love.

Pourquoi devait-il découvrir ces merveilles alors que sa tombe était déjà creusée?

Ou bien peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était si proche de partir qu'il s'en rendait compte. À quel point ces deux choses étaient importantes. Qu'importe, il n'avait que le regret que tout ça n'eut été que trop court, mais il n'était pas gourmand. Se voir accorder déjà une année de bonheur, lui qui ne devait en avoir que pour quelques mois, valait bien plus qu'être resté dans son mal-être des dizaines d'années en plus. Il n'échangerait ces instants pour rien au monde, en temps ou argent. Pas même sa santé.

Ce soir-là, lors de l'exhibition du Grand Prix Final, il dansa pour la dernière fois avec son amour sur une musique qu'il avait choisie au départ en écho avec ses sentiments. Désormais, elle était juste un hymne de reconnaissance à celui qui l'accompagnait. Il ne pleura pas. Personne ne pleura. Et alors qu'il quittait ses habits de scène scintillants pour placer son corps, devenu si maigre, dans une chemise d'hôpital, il offrit un dernier sourire à son public avant de tirer sa révérence.

Peu importe s'il ne lui restait que quelques jours ou quelques heures, ces derniers moments se feront dans l'intimité avec une personne qui rendait son départ beaucoup moins amer.

* * *

 _65ème vie_

Finissons-en, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Finissons-en, c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Ce soir-là, dans leur chambre d'hôtel, aucun argument n'avait pu faire changer d'avis Katsuki Yuuri. Ni les cris, ni les reproches, ni les larmes. Il était déterminé à se retirer après ce Grand Prix Final de Barcelone, peu importe le résultat. Et le résultat tomba; une médaille d'or. De peu. Très peu, il l'avait arrachée à Yuri Plisetski, mais il avait réussi à la gagner. Enfin. Il était heureux. Il devrait être heureux. En regardant Viktor de l'autre côté de la patinoire l'attendre, ce qu'il lut le laissa sans voix alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui pour qu'il embrasse sa médaille.

Pourquoi son coach avait-il l'air si triste alors qu'il venait de gagner?

C'était pourtant leur arrangement; Viktor Nikiforov prenait une année pour l'entraîner, et il lui ramènerait l'or. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Chacun des deux partis avait rempli sa part du marché, ils étaient désormais quittes. Et libres. Yuuri n'avait plus de compte à lui rendre désormais. Il avait prouvé à tous qu'il était un excellent patineur, il avait poussé son entraineur à reprendre la compétition. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Et pourtant... Pourtant quelque chose au fond de lui se remua, et quand il fit face aux yeux étincelant de bleu du russe, le japonais sut exactement ce qu'il voulut lui dire sans même avoir besoin de les mettre en mot.

 _Que fais-tu des moments que nous avons partagés ensemble? De ces mois passés à se connaître bien au-delà de la glace? De cette promesse faite à l'aéroport après la compétition de Russie? De nos anneaux d'engagement?_

Viktor secoua la tête;

-Je ne te demanderais pas en mariage. Pas après avoir moi-même ramené une médaille d'or associée à la tienne.

C'était ridicule.

Des médailles d'or, il en avait déjà cinq. Yuuri savait que c'était juste un prétexte pour repousser le moment fatidique. Avait-il à ce point peur de lui avouer que cette histoire de fiançailles n'était qu'une vaste blague pour attiser un peu plus leur ami et jouer avec leur fan? Si c'était le cas, il serait déçu, mais le japonais savait que le russe n'était pas superficiel à ce point, malgré toutes ses craintes. Ce dernier s'approcha alors d'un pas, puis deux. Puis il lui prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

-Yuuri, si tu veux te retirer, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Mais regarde-moi cette année. Regarde-moi patiner, et je te ramènerais une médaille d'or. Et nous nous marierons. Sur la glace. Tu te rendras vite compte que ta place y est autant que moi.

Une nouvelle saison commença. Viktor Nikiforov annonça son retour et le thème de sa saison sur le Manque. Yuuri Katsuki avait décidé de prendre des vacances dans l'auberge des ses parents, tout en encourageant son idole et fiancé de loin. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu à la base. Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Minami Kenjiro débarque chez lui, furibond de son départ anticipé à la retraite, et lui demandant de l'entraîner pour qu'il gagne le prochain Grand Prix final. Puisque c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour ne pas lui avoir donné l'opportunité de s'affronter sur la scène internationale.

À croire que l'histoire allait se répéter malgré lui.

* * *

 _72ème vie_

Quand on a du succès et que l'on est une image publique, il n'y a pas que des avantages.

Bien sûr, Viktor Nikiforov pouvait se gargariser d'avoir à ses pieds une véritable armée de fans, hommes et femmes, tous et toutes prêts et prêtes à se donner à lui. Beaucoup de presse à portée féminine faisait référence à lui dans les célébrités célibataires les plus convoitées. Il avait déjà eu ça pendant son adolescence quand il avait commencé à gravir les podiums, mais tout bascula quand il gagna sa première médaille d'or au Grand Prix Final et se coupa simultanément les cheveux comme symbolique.

Jeune éphèbe devenu prince charmant, il n'en fallait pas plus pour déchainer les passions.

Sauf que tout ça était bien beau, mais Viktor avait autre chose à faire que gérer des tonnes de lettres d'amour enflammées, encore moins de devoir composer avec la jalousie de ses fans dès qu'il montrait une certaine proximité avec ses collègues féminines de patinage. Ce fut quand Mila vint le sommer de faire quelque chose à propos de ça parce que "les mails d'insulte ça va bien deux secondes, mais je ne ferais pas mon coming out juste pour me protéger de tes groupies!" que le patineur russe sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour y mettre un terme et calmer leur hardeur.

Il la rencontra à 25 ans, pendant une petite fête donnée après la coupe nationale de Russie. Une ballerine montante de son pays, d'un an de moins que lui, tout à fait charmante et visiblement très intéressée par lui. Elle avait néanmoins la décence de rester modérée et courtoise avec lui. Viktor devait avouer qu'elle lui plaisait, au moins le temps d'une nuit. Mais sitôt celle-ci passée, il se demanda si ce n'était pas l'occasion pour calmer les hardeurs de toutes les personnes qui lui courraient intensément après. Cette femme était assez connue et assez douée pour faire bonne figure auprès des médias, leurs disciplines étaient proches et elle était une agréable compagnie.

Ce matin-là, au lieu de s'enfuir comme d'ordinaire, il resta, et s'engagea dans une relation.

Relation qui le dépassa bien vite quand il apprit que la famille de sa compagne était légèrement conservatrice sur les valeurs familiales. Et qu'après avoir honoré le corps de la demoiselle, s'il espérait voir les choses long terme, il allait devoir prendre ses responsabilités. Elle en fut enchantée. Pas lui. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si cela le dérangeait; il était officiellement en couple avec elle, le mariage en faisait qu'ajouter un peu plus de bureaucratie à la chose, à défaire d'un amour réciproque. La cérémonie fut plus une excuse pour boire qu'autre chose, et il dut se consoler discrètement avec la demoiselle d'honneur.

Néanmoins, sa stratégie porta ses fruits; ses fans avaient un temps hurlé leur désespoir à l'annonce de cette nouvelle et totalement oublié toutes les autres éventuelles prétendantes.

Son épouse étant néanmoins discrète et ne partageant pas la même scène publique que lui, il suffit d'une victoire internationale pour se faire pardonner. Si tant est qu'il doive se faire pardonner de s'être marié pour avoir la paix. Ou d'être juste trop beau pour son bien. Après, le fait que la fidélité ne soit pas trop sa tasse de thé n'était pas non plus quelque chose de confidentiel. Au sein du milieu, ça se savait, mais personne ne l'énumérait, car le ménage tenait la route; richesse, voyage et liberté mutuelle étaient la clef de cette paix.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Viktor fasse une autre rencontre...

Un homme. Un autre patineur. Japonais. Qu'il avait décidé d'entraîner, car en plus de lui avoir volé son coeur, il lui avait donné un tout nouveau sens à son inspiration. Tout ça à cause d'une défaite et d'un peu trop d'alcool. Si Yuuri Katsuki n'était resté qu'une des innombrables aventures qu'il eut, durant ce banquet, cela aurait été parfait. Son épouse aurait fermé les yeux, comme tout le monde, et personne n'en aurait plus parler. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait fait pire que de l'adultère ce soir-là.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y réfléchit réellement que lorsque son élève se rapprocha de lui.

Et alors qu'ils allaient enfin commencer cette nouvelle saison ensemble, Viktor se rendit compte que chacun de ses gestes envers Yuuri allaient être vus et jugés par le monde entier. Tant que ses tromperies restaient privées, ça allait. Mais s'il commençait à montrer publiquement son affection pour quelqu'un d'autre, les médias n'allaient pas réfléchir deux fois avant de poster des articles à sensations spéculant d'une relation avec Yuuri Katsuki. Ce qui était merveilleux, c'est qu'ils seraient -partiellement- dans le vrai.

Bien sûr, Yuuri ne se gênait pas pour le lui renvoyer dans la face dès qu'il le pouvait.

 _"Viktor, tu es marié je te rappelle."_

 _"Arrête, tu as une femme, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça."_

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si elle t'entendait?"_

 _"Pense à elle, s'il te plaît. Cela lui ferait de la peine."_

 _"Si tu veux la tromper, et je sais que tu le fais, ce ne sera pas avec moi!"_

 _"Je refuse qu'on s'engage dans quoi que ce soit tant que tu resteras avec elle!"_

Jamais de sa vie Viktor n'avait autant regretté son mariage.

Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir été prévenu par Yakov qui s'y connaissait bien en la matière. Alors oui, il était le pire mari du monde. Il avait batifolé partout alors même qu'il avait la bague au doigt. Il l'avait utilisée égoïstement pour n'en garder que les bénéfices sans les inconvénients. Et il avait sûrement fait souffrir sa femme. Mais il savait qu'elle le supportait parce qu'il n'avait jamais été réellement amoureux. Et même si elle avait conscience d'être aussi dans ce cas, elle pouvait au moins se vanter d'être celle qui était marié.

Tout exploserait quand ils sauront qu'il était véritablement amoureux de Yuuri.

Et que c'est à lui désormais qu'il désirait passer la bague au doigt.

Vraiment, il était un beau salaud.

* * *

 _87ème vie_

Le destin joue parfois de drôles de tours.

Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'il était installé dans sa nouvelle vie avec ce but à la fois naïf et optimiste de devenir assez bon patineur pour concourir à l'international. Sitôt son diplôme de lycée obtenu, Yuuri Katsuki avait trouvé le moyen de concilier la poursuite de ses études universitaires et sa carrière dans le patinage au sein de l'université de Detroit. Le coach Celestino l'avait vite remarqué et prit sous son aole pour l'aider à s'entraîner en compagnie de son camarade de chambre devenue rapidement son meilleur ami; Phichit Chulanont.

Quand il était au Japon, il avait déjà su construire de bonnes base auprès de Minako-Sensei entre ses cours de ballet et ceux dispensés par l'Ice Castle, mais il avait rapidement compris que s'il désirait atteindre un niveau acceptable pour se présenter un jour devant Viktor Nikiforov, son idole de toujours, il allait devoir partir chez de vrais professionnels. Et il les avait trouvé. Honnêtement, il se plaisait beaucoup en Amérique, même si sa famille et son chien lui manquaient, sa passion et ses nouveaux amis remplissaient le manque.

Et il préférait prendre son temps pour s'améliorer, quitte à entrer sur la même glace que son inspiration en fin de carrière.

Ce jour-là était comme un autre. Il avait cours le matin, puis entrainement l'après-midi. Peut-être à cause de cela, il avait manqué la réunion qui avait averti tous les patineurs locaux de la petite cohabitation qui allait commencer. Aussi, quand le jeune Japonais se rendit à la patinoire comme à son habitude, il ne nota pas la forte présence de visages étrangère. Il vit plus loin Celestino discuter avec un vieil homme assez sec. Il n'osa pas s'approcher et s'entraîna comme à son habitude.

Il ne comprit que le soir, lorsqu'en rentrant chez lui au dortoir des étudiants, il croisa un visage beaucoup trop familier qui le laissa littéralement figé, la main suspendu à sa clef à moitié tournée dans la serrure de sa chambre. L'homme qui se tenait à la porte d'à côté se contenta de le saluer chaleureusement:

-Bonjour ~ Je suis Viktor Nikiforov et j'ai l'impression que nous serons voisins de palier à compter d'aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça se passera bien!

Après avoir dit cela, il rentra tout aussi naturellement dans la chambre. Yuuri mis au moins dix minutes à débuguer son cerveau avant d'entrer en catastrophe dans sa propre chambre, fermer à double tour et exiger à Pichit des explications.

Celles-ci fut pour le moins assez simples; toute une équipe de patineurs russes étaient venus s'entraîner à Detroit dans le cadre d'un échange international, et leur fac s'était portée volontaire pour l'hébergement.

Autant une aubaine qu'une malchance pour pouvoir s'entrainer...

* * *

 _95ème vie_

Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Cela faisait bien trente ans qu'il avait pris sa retraite du patinage artistique. Des médailles, il en avait portées. Des trophées, il en avait ramené. Des podiums, il en avait escaladé. Des victoires, il en avait méritées. Et après avoir été acclamé par le monde entier, il avait finit par prendre sa retraite, las et fatigué, malgré son jeune âge de l'époque. Ce n'est pourtant pas comme s'il avait arrêté le patinage. La compétition, bien sûr, c'en était fini. Plus de score, plus de préparation, plus d'entrainement. Une étrange liberté qui lui avait laissé un temps un sentiment de renaissance. Avant de bien vite remarquer qu'il s'ennuyait.

Comme promis, il avait chorégraphié la routine de Yuri Plisetski. Une année, celle de son entrée en senior, puis deux, puis de nombreuses qui suivirent, se sentant une nouvelle passion dans ce domaine. Faire danses les autres sur ses propres créations. C'était aussi plaisant que frustrant, surtout après avoir connu le plaisir de danser soi-même sur ce que l'on imagine. Quand c'était un autre, ce n'était jamais tout à fait ce qu'on voulait. C'est pourquoi il se montra très sévère et sélectif envers ceux qui espéraient une chorégraphie de lui.

Cela l'amusa un temps, entre différents galas sur glace où il fut invité. Il ne cessa pas de faire le tour du monde, bien au contraire.

Légende vivante, il continuait de faire parler de lui, de se montrer, d'attiser ses fans afin de montrer qu'il existait toujours, malgré son absence des podiums. Il devait faire vivre la légende. Même si ce titre lui fut bientôt pris par son poulain, devenu aussi beau et gracieux que lui, voire plus, à son âge. Quand Yakov Feltsman prit sa retraite définitive, ce fut lui qui reprit les rênes du carrosse. Le grand coach Viktor Nikiforov, celui qui avait formé le plus grand nombre de champion du monde, à commencer par Yuri Plisetski, qui avait pris sa propre retraite dès qu'il avait repris le flambeau de Yakov.

Une nouvelle génération de patineurs les remplaçait, c'était ainsi. Quand bien même ils tentaient de faire vivre le plus longtemps possible leur nom, la vie sur glace est aussi éphémère que cette dernière. Quand l'hiver fait place au printemps, la vieillesse fait place à la jeunesse, pour faire fleurir de nouveaux talents. Viktor n'avait aucun regret dans sa vie, ayant décidé de la consacrer à la glace, puisque son coeur n'avait su trouver sens.

Après le dernier Grand Prix Final, ses élèves, adorables, lui avaient payé des vacances au Japon pour voir un spectacle sur glace, paraît-il, extraordinaire, dans la petite ville d'Hasetsu.

L'endroit était en effet charmant. Le Japon était agréable, à bien des égards, tant par son paysage que par sa culture particulière. L'Ice Castle, géré par trois patineuses très enthousiastes, avait vu passer les plus beaux spectacles sur glaces, et quelques compétitions amicales. Et on lui promit d'arriver dans le cadre le plus confortable qui soit, l'auberge où il logerait possédant des sources thermales à vertus curatives. Eh bien tant mieux, avec ses pauvres os, muscles et articulations qui le faisaient souffrir, il en aurait besoin. Sans parler de sa calvitie qui le forçait à porter une perruque!

En arrivant au bâtiment portant l'enseigne "Yuutopia", il fut accueillit par un homme de son âge habillé en kimono, les cheveux sagement coiffé sur le côté, bien plus ronds que lui avec des lunettes carrées.

"Bienvenue à Yuutopia, Yuuri Katsuki à votre service monsieur. C'est pour une personne?"

"Oui, je viens prendre quelques jours de vacances et profiter des spectacles sur glace de la région."

Son hôte le guida ainsi à sa chambre, et alors qu'il lui expliquait des dizaines de choses comme tous les programmes des activités de la ville disponible à l'accueil ou le repas du soir qui serait la spécialité de la maison -du Katsudon-, Viktor ne pouvait que penser que ce petit vieux bonhomme était adorable dans sa manière d'être. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il avait à faire à un ancien patineur qui avait arrêté sa carrière pour reprendre le commerce de ses parents.

Mais ça, il aurait bien le temps de le découvrir, car même s'il avait déjà passé beaucoup de sa vie, il lui restait encore de belles années à profiter.


	3. Les ruelles sombres du destin

**Le labyrinthe du destin**

Disclaimer: Remercions les deux créatrices ainsi que les studio MAPPA pour cet anime du paradis, mes enfants.

Genre: Romance, Univers alternatifs

Rating: Monté à T pour les thèmes abordés.

Personnages/Couple: Viktor x Yuuri (Viktuuri)

Résumé: La vie n'est qu'un des nombreux chemins qu'elle emprunte. Ils ne font pas exception, et leur histoire aurait put être toute autre, du plus petit détail au changement drastique de leur monde. Ici, leur itiniraire est particulièrement sinueux.

Note: Mes aïeux! Ce ne sont plus des "petites idées" que je vous ai écrites là, mais des résumés express de fanfic et encore, j'ai du me faire violence pour pas spoiler les dénouements au cas où X'D Mais j'ai adoré écrire chacune d'entre elles! J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi chaque univers, préparez vous mentalement à voyager à travers les mondes et les époques! N'hésitez pas à vous en inspirer pour vos propres fics, à me laisser un commentaire si vous avez aimé et bonne lecture!

* * *

 _165ème vie_

La vie lui avait vite appris qu'il devait tirer profit de ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Alors que Yuuri Katsuki était né dans une famille aimante, tout avait doucement basculé jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus rien. Leur auberge et seul station thermale du Japon n'attirait plus assez de clients pour être rentable, les dettes s'accumulaient, sa soeur avait dû sacrifier ses études pour les aider à survivre. Finalement, le coup de grâce fut porté quand ses parents décédèrent dans un incendie qui réduit en cendres le foyer qu'ils avaient tenté tant bien que mal de construire. Les souvenirs disparaissaient, le crédit restait à payer, et avec leurs parents morts, ce serait à eux d'endurer la dette.

Loin de s'en désister, le garçon, qui n'avait que dix-sept ans à l'époque, décida de déménager à Tokyo en espérant y trouver un travail qui lui permettrait de vivre et de rembourser la banque pendant que sa soeur resterait dans leur ville natale, Hasetsu, chez Minako-Sensei qui avait accepté de la prendre sous son aile. Petit provençal, il était arrivé dans cette ville qui promettait monts et merveilles. S'il lui était resté un soupçon d'optimisme, il fut également parti en fumée dès lors qu'on l'agressa derrière la gare pour lui voler toutes ses économies.

Ce fut réellement quand il se retrouva dans un logement miteux loué par un régent véreux qu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

Au bout d'une semaine, le seul travail qu'on lui avait proposé était dans une boîte peu légale de strip tease et autres services érotiques contre un salaire qui lui servait à peine à payer son loyer et de quoi se nourrir. Mais c'était ça ou rien, et il se dit qu'il trouverait bien un autre travail de jour. Il bénit sa jeunesse passée à s'assouplir et se muscler le corps aux cours de ballet de Minako-Sensei lorsqu'il avait miroité le désir de devenir patineur artistique, lui étant d'une grande aide en attendant de laisser tomber totalement sa pudeur.

Au bout d'un mois, il savait déjà faire du pôle danse à force de s'entrainer en journée avec un collègue. Sa vie se résumait désormais à la nuit urbaine, aux néons de son travail, entrecoupé de noir total pendant un entracte. L'odeur mélangeant l'alcool, la cigarette et autres substances malsaines auxquelles il s'était habituées. Il avait finit par prendre des vêtements spéciaux pour la nuit pour ne pas devoir les laver sans cesse. Il avait aussi pris l'habitude des regards lubriques des clients quand ils lui donnaient les billets qui lui permettaient de survivre.

Au bout de trois mois, il avait ajouté les services sexuels à ses prestations pour arrondir ses revenus. Puisque la boîte le proposait du moment que les employés étaient consentants, et puisqu'il n'avait plus trop le choix, vu ce qu'un client pouvait payer, il n'allait pas se priver. Il se souvenait à peine de sa première fois, ni du visage de l'homme d'ailleurs. Depuis le temps, il en avait tellement vu défiler, que ce soit de passage ou des habitués, que ce n'était plus trop important. La seule différence d'avant, c'est qu'au lieu de finir le travail tard la nuit, il le finissait tôt le matin.

Au bout d'un an, il s'était forgé un nom et une réputation. Éros, le danseur érotique. Un fantasme vivant qui faisait vibrer. Paré de ses plus beaux sous-vêtements noir et rouge, il séduisait tous ceux qui connaissaient son spectacle. Et ne s'effarouchait pas de donner plus par la suite, pour peu qu'on soit prêt à y payer le prix. Yuuri avait abandonné l'idée de trouver l'amour à partir du moment où son corps était possédé par tous. Les hommes se servaient de lui, alors il se servirait d'eux jusqu'au bout pour ne jamais regretter de vendre sa seule arme.

Au bout de trois ans, alors qu'il était bien intégré, il était prêt à faire son show, comme d'habitude. Puis à la fin, de rencontrer qui voudrait bien dans les coulisses pour convenir d'un after. Puis rentrer chez lui et récupérer son sommeil. Comme d'habitude. Mais ce soir-là, de nouveaux clients étaient arrivés. Étrangers. Un peu pompettes et surtout très grivois, voulant visiblement fêter quelque chose. Ils avaient demandé le meilleur. Yuuri fut sommé de remonter sur scène en échange d'un bonus.

Tous les étrangers se tenaient quasiment collés à la scène, et parmi eux, un homme aux cheveux gris qui le regardait déjà avec intensité avant même qu'il n'ait commencé sa danse envoutante.

Une proie facile à attraper. Rien de plus. Puisqu'il semblait déjà charmé, Yuuri se ferait un plaisir de lui céder, contre monnaie sonnante et trébuchante, tous les désirs qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Il le laisserait le prendre, l'aspirer, l'enlacer, le faire hurler. Puis l'oublier le lendemain. Et c'était tout ce que le japonais voulait. Ni amour, ni affection, ni compassion. Tant de chose qui le fragiliserait dans ce monde intransigeant où le moindre faux pas le renverrait dans le caniveau duquel il avait tant peiné à sortir.

En attendant, que le spectacle continue...

* * *

 _210ème vie_

L'art, et ses multiples facettes...

Viktor Nikiforov, acteur international reconnu pour son talent, à la fois d'interprétation et d'écriture avait réussi à convaincre celui qui avait transpercé son coeur de le rejoindre dans une folle aventure. Un jeune comédien débutant, comme il y en avait des dizaines dans ce conservatoire, l'ayant séduit par la sincérité et l'intégrité de ses répliques. Un garçon qui s'avéra être multi talent, du fait de son parcours dans une école de danse classique avant d'atterrir dans le jeu d'acteur.

Lui, il n'avait plus grand-chose à prouver depuis un bon moment. Il était une vedette connue et reconnue depuis bien longtemps, cumulant des oscars et des récompenses que tous ses rivaux, et collègues, lui enviaient. Yakov Feltsman, un metteur en scène très connu le prenait pour beaucoup de rôles principaux à chacun de ses films. Les deux hommes étaient connus comme une paire gagnante du cinéma russe. Au final, plus grand-chose ne l'étonnait, et jouer rôle sur rôle avait finit par le lasser, au point qu'il cherchait une nouvelle manière de faire parler son talent.

Ce jour-là, quand il était passé un peu las pour recruter les figurants et les personnages extrêmement secondaires, il n'aurait jamais cru y trouver celui qu'il voulait pour être son futur partenaire de film.

Tout en Yuuri respirait une spontanéité qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir. Cette fraîcheur qui émanait de lui, cette habileté de pouvoir, à la fois, passer par toutes les émotions en s'exprimant aussi franchement. Et pourtant en même temps faire oublier qui était la véritable personne sous ces masques de personnalité qu'on lui demandait d'interpréter. Ce n'était pas seulement sa voix ou ses mimiques, mais ses gestes, sa manière de se mouvoir qui respiraient la vie de chacun de ses personnages.

C'était lui qu'il voulait, et personne d'autre.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi le grand et légendaire Viktor Nikiforov s'entichait d'un anonyme pour son prochain film à succès, alors qu'il avait des dizaines d'acteurs ayant déjà fait leurs preuves sous la main. Tous rêvaient de jouer avec lui. Le russe en était bien conscient, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il changerait d'avis. Il voulait Yuuri, et personne d'autre. Il n'apprit que bien plus tard que celui qu'il pensait être un débutant avait déjà à son actif bon nombre de dramas, et que son nom n'était plus à refaire au Japon. Mais comme c'était une industrie locale, peu de gens s'en souciaient à l'international.

Ce qui était du pur gâchis, quand on voyait ses performances dans chacune de ces séries et films.

Bien sûr, Viktor savait l'admiration que Yuuri lui portait sans soupçonner à quel point elle allait. En revanche, il ne savait pas à quel point il sera un peu compliqué de débloquer celui qu'il avait pris sous son aile pour son prochain film. La première raison, c'était bien sûr que c'était un film de Yakov Feltsman avec Viktor Nikiforov en rôle principal. Autrement dit, un film attendu par tous les fans dans lequel ils n'avaient pas le droit de se planter. La deuxième raison, c'était ce stress que seuls ses proches lui connaissaient pendant un tournage, pouvant tourner en crise d'angoisse et bloquer son jeu. Et aussi talentueux soit-il, si ça bloquait son jeu, ça ruinait une scène entière.

La troisième raison, les orientations plus adultes du film.

Viktor, comme depuis un moment, aimait mettre son grain de sel dans le scénario de ses films, et amener à réécrire parfois tout une partie. Pour pouvoir jouer son personnage à fond, il exigeait toujours d'avoir une main sur le script. Cela ne manqua pas pour ce film, à la base grand publique, que le russe avait suggéré de tourner de manière plus mature afin d'en assumer totalement le thème. Et quel thème, sinon celui du monde queer des États-Unis. Tout ce qui était sous-entendu devint alors explicite, n'hésitant pas à intégrer des scènes très érotiques.

Le problème, c'est que les personnages principaux étaient deux hommes homosexuels dont chacun découvraient son identité différemment, mais toujours en lien avec l'autre.

Le fait de jouer quelqu'un plus ou moins en couple avec Viktor était déjà surnaturel pour Yuuri. Mais apprendre qu'ils allaient devoir simuler des scènes de sexe devenait carrément irréalisable. C'était impossible pour lui déjà d'imaginer juste embrasser Viktor, alors comment diable allait-il pouvoir se mettre tout nu en face de lui? Et se toucher de manière aussi intime, devant la caméra? Viktor n'avait pas pris en compte que tout ce que son protégé avait joué était grand public, voir destiné aux jeunes. Le cinéma adulte, il n'y avait jamais touché.

Pourtant, il restait persuadé que Yuuri en était capable, et qu'il rendrait la chose merveilleuse.

Comment allait-il faire pour néanmoins l'aider à faire ressortir ça?

La tentation d'appeler un ami acteur à lui spécialisé dans le porno pour faire tourner une scène à Yuuri lui semblait la plus radicale des solutions. Après tout ce que Chris le harcelait pour enfin passer du côté obscur de l'industrie du cinéma, il n'en serait que ravi. Cependant, ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, car le monde des films X était spécial, mais peut-être que ça pourrait déclencher quelque chose. Il pourrait toujours en parler à Yuuri sur le ton de la rigolade.

Au fond, il savait qu'il avait surtout envie de ne pas avoir à faire semblait pendant le tournage de ces scènes...

* * *

 _339ème vie_

Politique et guerre.

Un immense territoire, divisé en contrées dirigé par différentes maisons qui se disputaient depuis des décennies le pouvoir ultime dont le centre symbolique se trouvait au nord. Un magnifique pays fait de collines et de montagnes qui, le moment venue, se transformaient en paysages blanchis par la neige. C'est dans la capitale nommée Icycle que se trouvait la symbolique de ce pouvoir: le trône royal forgé dans une glace éternelle qui avait pour légende de ne jamais fondre. Et en effet, tous les rois qui purent s'y asseoir ne l'avaient jamais vu se déformer, peu importe la température de la grande salle royale dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Depuis des générations, la famille Nikiforov était considérée comme la grande famille royale qui avait légitimité au trône. Alexander Nikiforov, troisième du nom, en était le roi. Un homme réputé pour avoir un coeur aussi dur que la glace de son siège, qui ne croyait pas en la paix. En effet, même si leur famille, ayant pour emblème un loup, était au règne depuis des générations, un vent de guerre avait secoué son pays depuis que le gouverneur de ce que l'on nommait "le deuxième nord" ainsi que son fils ainé, et donc héritier, fut mis à mort sur le territoire.

Tout pour garder le pouvoir.

Le deuxième nord, ou ce pays jumeau au leur dont le seul accès hormis les mers était une bande de terre étroite parsemé de chaîne de montagnes. Ce pays à l'est, connu comme étant un bloc imparable et indomptable, fut autrefois en guerre et depuis peu en paix fragile avec le leur. Katsuki, telle était la famille connue pour être la tête de tous ces peuples unis dans une solidarité sans failles, désormais en deuil. L'inverse de leur pays, sans cesse tourmentés par la crainte de la trahison dont les véritables amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Personne n'aurait imaginé ça des dirigeants d'une région désormais pacifiste. Dans le cadre de ce qui avait dû être une invitation à un bal cordial, finit avec l'assassinat de la reine, et les deux hommes accusés de ce meurtre grave. Beaucoup avaient encore du mal à expliquer les circonstances exactes de ces mises à mort et les raisons d'une telle accusation, mais le résultat restait le même . En l'espace d'une nuit, la région aux mille pétales, telle qu'on la surnommait, s'était retrouvée sans héritier. Un coup de folie de la part du roi dira certains.

Mais pas uniquement.

Les personnes internes à la noblesse savaient quel sombre secret cachait la famille Nikiforov. L'héritier, en particulier. Viktor Nikiforov était un jeune homme connu pour être adorable et énergique, toujours galant et élégant, bon nombre des femmes de la haute société autant que des petits gens tombaient sous son charme. Jeune, mais déjà prometteur dans les stratégies militaires et le maniement de l'épée, son talent n'avait d'égale que sa beauté, dont il ne se cachait pas d'ailleurs. De magnifiques yeux glacés, de longs cheveux d'argent, une peau blanche immaculée et un sourire en coeur.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire de lui l'homme le plus prisé de tout le pays, son statut d'héritier au trône n'arrangeant rien.

Pourtant, ce jeune homme, du haut de ses 25 ans, avait toujours repoussé l'idée d'un mariage et batifolait au gré des fêtes et des maisons closes de luxe. Cela aurait presque paru normal s'il ne s'était limité qu'à un seul sexe, mais Viktor était quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas se priver de tous les plaisirs de la vie. Même si la fornication avec le même sexe, en particulier chez les hommes, était mal vu, personne ne disait rien étant donné sa position sociale. Et ses proches, habitués à ses fantaisies, fermaient les yeux tant que cela restait privé et ne menaçait pas l'avenir du royaume.

Mais il fallait croire qu'ils lui avaient laissé trop de liberté lorsqu'ils le virent faire la cour à Katsuki Yuuri, l'héritier du deuxième Nord, et donc menace potentielle, durant une fête réunissant tous les dirigeants des pays de la région. Une fois passait facilement pour du batifolage, et le jeune homme aux cheveux brun ne répondit pas à ses avances, connaissant sa réputation. La deuxième occasion semblait être prise pour un défi personnel, ou peut-être une tentative d'humiliation de son rival direct aux yeux des autres dirigeants en le prenant dans son lit.

La troisième fois, l'ayant invité après avoir défait l'armée du roi d'Érable, pour le remercier d'avoir repoussé cette menace qui planait aussi sur leur pays, l'ambigüité commençait à questionner.

Pendant tout ce laps de temps, le jeune prince n'avait cessé d'envoyer des lettres plus ou moins osées à cette délicieuse créature qui avait attiré son attention dès le premier regard. Là où tous avaient vu un petit noble grassouillet à cause de son oisiveté et peu sûr de lui, Viktor avait décelé en lui cette exceptionnalité. Bon nombre de ses conquêtes, qui voyageaient beaucoup, lui avaient rapporté les rumeurs sur un combattant loyal et gracile, qui dansait lorsqu'il terrassait ses ennemis. Tout ça n'avait pas manqué de l'intriguer, alors il avait voulu en savoir plus, percer cette carapace de timidité.

Ce qu'elle cachait dépassa toutes ses espérances.

Le temps et les mots échangés approfondirent la relation entre les deux hommes, même si l'un se montra plus fougueux que l'autre. Mais le respect mutuel faisait qu'aucune limite ne fut franchie. Au-delà de l'idylle naissante, cette amitié donnait espoir aux sujets des deux pays qui voyaient là le symbole fort d'une reconcillation entre les deux future rois. Tout le monde semblait approuver, même si cela voulait dire faire entorse à quelques moeurs et laisser certaines mauvaises langues affirmer que ce n'était qu'une manière pour les Nikiforov d'assujettir les Katsuki.

Tout le monde, sauf le roi Alexander.

Le chagrin qu'éprouva Viktor faillit le détruire lorsqu'il réalisa que ses sentiments allaient bien plus loin qu'un simple coup de coeur pour une beauté exotique. La seule personne l'ayant traité comme son égal, avec respect et affection, sans jamais essayer de prendre avantage de lui. Morte. Morte pour l'orgueil d'un père qui ne supportait pas de voir son fils amoureux de l'ennemi. Ennemi, oui, car il n'avait jamais considéré une seule fois faire la paix avec les Katsuki. Alors tout avait été orchestré, depuis le début, pour les attirer dans un piège dans lequel ils ne réchapperaient pas.

Tout comme son élégante chevelure tomba sous la lame de l'épée qui aurait dû soulager sa douleur, la tristesse de Viktor se transforma en haine froide à l'égard de son géniteur qui n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier sa propre femme pour tuer Yuuri. Son Yuuri, qui ne sera plus jamais sien. À partir de ce moment, le jeune homme insouciant et détaché laissa place à un adulte ambitieux et calculateur qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête: prendre la place de son père, venger les Katsuki et régner sur l'intégralité de la région. Y compris le Deuxième Nord, pris d'assaut par ses ennemis depuis la mort de leur gouverneur, désormais entre les mains du roi d'Érable, qui avait honteusement fait cet accord avec le roi Alexander pour pouvoir envoyer ses troupes dans leur moment de faiblesse.

Ainsi les complots et les batailles commencèrent dans l'ombre.

Mais avant toute guerre, toute alliance, tout message, Viktor ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose tant qu'il n'était que le fils du roi.

C'est pourquoi un beau matin, il se leva de son lit, enfilant des étoffes si fines sur le dos que son corps dénudé était clairement visible. Il congédia la maîtresse de son père avec laquelle il avait passé la nuit pour rien d'autres que le plaisir de lui avoir volé sa putain. Quelques heures plus tard, dans le manoir Azure, là où toute discussion politique se tenait, avait lieu le rassemblement entre le roi et ses alliés de la région. Normalement, le fils du roi aurait dû s'y tenir, mais ce dernier fut étrangement absent.

Christopher Giaccometti, son plus fidèle ami et héritier de la maison des Rose, vint le voir dans sa chambre pour le surprendre en pleine contemplation du fameux manoir, un verre de vin en main. Il ne reçut aucune réponse lorsqu'il demanda pourquoi il n'était pas à cette réunion. Quelques minutes plus tard, une gigantesque explosion retentit du manoir Azure sous leurs yeux, laissant présager du destin de ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Si cela ne manqua pas de prendre Christophe au dépourvu et de paniquer, ce qui l'horrifia fut surtout la réaction de son ami.

Ses yeux glaces vitreux ne reflétèrent aucune émotion à part une légère satisfaction alors qu'un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Il prit une gorgée de vin puis se détourna de sa contemplation, passant son homologue comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Ce dernier comprit que cet évènement avait signé un point de non-retour dans la déchéance morale du désormais Roi du nord. Peu importe ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin, il les éliminerait sans remords. Couronné plus tard, il se montra en effet impitoyable, allant jusqu'à soupçonner son propre cousin, en exil, de trahison. Une seule chose comptait désormais: le pouvoir et la vengeance.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que dans ce pays qu'il projetait de reconquérir au prix de toute son armée, un jeune homme en plein voyage initiatique depuis sa résurrection avait eut vent de ses actions, et en était plein d'amertume. La rumeur du Roi du Nord, dont le coeur était connu pour être aussi froid que la glace de son trône, menaçait désormais son pays natal. Et qu'il était hors de question qu'il le lui laisse.

Qui sait comment ce jeu de pouvoir allait se terminer...

* * *

 _426ème vie_

Il file dans la nuit, sans jamais se faire attraper.

Même pas par l'inspecteur Nikiforov, surnommé la Légende Vivante parmi le milieu policier pour avoir résolu un nombre incalculable d'affaires, parfois à échelle internationale, et venu spécialement de Moscou pour lui. Et pourtant lui, le voleur Éros, lui glissait sans cesse entre les doigts, le narguant par ses lettres d'avertissement dans lesquelles il décrivait l'objet de son prochain larcin, allant même jusqu'à préciser la date et l'heure exacte. Le tout toujours accompagné d'une rose à sa destination comme une invitation à une soirée romantique à chaque fois.

L'homme russe se souvenait encore de sa première rencontre avec cet élégant danseur nocturne. Ce fut peu de temps après son arrivée au sein de l'équipe chargée de l'enquête, un nouveau larcin prévu, il s'était rendu sur les lieus du futur crime au milieu de la nuit, peu convaincu. Les artifices dont usa cette ombre envoutante pour tromper les policiers et s'enfuir d'une manière que nul n'aurait soupçonnée lui soufflèrent de prendre cette histoire un peu plus au sérieux. Ce fut lorsqu'il se retrouva en face du fameux artiste qu'il se laissa totalement persuader.

Intelligent, gracile, taquin et imprévisible.

Alors que jamais il n'avait laissé une seule de ses proies filer, ce jeune Japonais avait réussi par un habile tour de main à s'extraire de ses griffes après lui avoir lancé un défi en voyant ses compétences. Dès lors, ce fut un véritable jeu du chat et de la souris qui se passa entre les deux hommes. Depuis, l'inspecteur russe n'avait jusqu'alors manqué aucun des rendez-vous qu'Éros leur donnait. Ils se passaient à la fois toujours et jamais de la même façon. Toujours dans le sens où d'une manière ou d'une autre, il faillait à attraper le brigand, et jamais parce que les circonstances étaient toujours différentes, comme si le voleur tâchait de garder du piment dans leur altercation.

En prenant le dossier de cet impudent personnage qui débordait beaucoup trop de charisme pour son bien mais aussi celui de la société en main, Viktor réussit à récolter des informations précieuses.

Éros visait toujours un endroit différent, mais toujours le même type d'objet: une pierre précieuse. Il en volait une seule, la plus rare et chère et laissait tous les autres objets de valeurs intacts. La rumeur courait comme quoi sa tenue était parsemée de ces pierres dont il aurait retravaillée la forme pour les coller dessus, comme un trophée qu'il exhibait à chacune de ses sorties. Si c'était le cas, alors le costume d'Éros devait sans doute valoir des milliards de dollars. Juste ça suffisait à en faire un objet de convoitise, tant parmi les honnêtes citoyens que les criminels en quête de gain.

Il savait également que le voleur sévissait depuis quatre ans sur Tokyo. Personne ne connaît ses origines avant cela. D'après les confrontations qu'il put avoir avec lui, il était jeune, sans doute dans la vingtaine. Il travaillait seul, même si on le suspectait d'avoir un complice dans l'ombre pour réussir si bien ses coups. Viktor était persuadé qu'il agissait sans l'aide de personne rien qu'à sa manière de faire. Il n'avait aucun attirail, aucun gadget sophistiqué pour commettre ses crimes, juste son intelligence, ses tours de passe-passe et, il fallait l'avouer, sa souplesse et son agilité de chat.

"Tu adores jouer avec moi, n'est-ce pas, Éros?" Murmura Viktor avec un sourire en regardant la dernière lettre posée sur son bureau.

Il mentirait en disant que depuis un certain temps, il ne se complaisait pas de cette situation. Éros était tellement intrigant qu'il appréciait chacune de leur interaction, même si cela voulait dire se retrouver couvert de ridicule juste après. Au sein de la police, des rumeurs circulaient aussi sur l'étrange relation entre leur inspecteur et le voleur. Ce dernier n'avait-il pas multiplié ses méfaits depuis que le russe avait intégré leur rang? Et pourquoi semblait-il que ses attaques et ses mises en scène soient de plus en plus vouée à l'isoler à chaque fois avec lui.

Oui, à chaque fois, il y avait un étrange moment où leur inspecteur et Éros se retrouvaient seuls à seuls.

Dans une pièce sombre, une ruelle, un toit d'immeuble, un égout, qu'importe le lieu, cela ne durait jamais plus de quelques minutes, mais personne ne savait ce qui se passait pendant ces moments. Et Monsieur Nikiforov restait toujours muet, déclarant que "ça n'apporterait rien de plus à l'enquête". Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Les moments les plus proches avec Éros étaient ceux où il arrivait le moins bien à cerner le personnage, tant ce dernier arrivait à le troubler pour lui faire oublier l'instant et l'endroit.

Comme si cela suspendait tout et les enfermait dans un monde où rien ne devait en sortir.

Mais il y avait une chose de positive: Éros était au moins aussi fasciné par Viktor que ce dernier ne puisse l'être envers sa personne. Tout le monde espérait que cette étrange complicité réussisse, à terme, à créer une faille chez le voleur qui leur permettrait enfin de le capturer et le mettre sous les verrous. L'inspecteur en était bien conscient, mais cette idée le répugnait. Il ne voulait pas attraper Éros dans un moment de faiblesse, mais dans un duel loyal, sinon le jeu perdrait tout intérêt. De toute façon, il ne permettrait à personne d'autre que lui d'avoir le voleur.

Sa décision prise, il rentra chez lui, en emportant la lettre, espérant l'étudier tranquillement dans son appartement et peut-être trouver un message entre les lignes. C'est en atteignant le pallier de sa maison qu'il croisa une des rares personnes à illuminer sa journée.

"Bon... Bonjour Inspecteur Nikiforov."

"Yuuri, combien de fois dois-je te le répéter: appelle-moi Viktor. Je suis ton voisin avant d'être un policier, quand même!"

L'adorable jeune homme eut une légère rougeur à cette énième remontrance sur une habitude qu'il ne semblait visiblement pas contrôler. Yuuri Katsuki avait emménagé il y a quelque temps juste à côté de Viktor. Il était venu dans la capitale pour intégrer une grande école de danse, et depuis, ils n'avaient cessé de se croiser et échanger services et déboires, au point que Viktor s'était pris d'affection pour lui, malgré sa grande timidité qu'il cachait dernière ses lunettes. Le japonais s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa santé, lui apportant à manger régulièrement lorsqu'il voyait les lumières allumées jusqu'à tard le soir et vérifiant qu'il ne se surmène pas trop sur un dossier, allant parfois jusqu'à lui faire son ménage.

L'inspecteur aimait le surnommer son ange gardien personnel.

"Excusez-moi... C'est un réflexe... Mh... Ma maman m'a fait du Katsudon, mais c'est un peu beaucoup pour moi, vu que je dois surveiller ma ligne... Voudriez-vous..."

"Me joindre à toi pour dîner? Ce serait avec plaisir Yuri, mais j'ai une affaire à régler ce soir."

Remarquant la lettre qu'il avait en main, le garçon acquiesça:

"Ce voleur, encore?"

"Oui, désolé. "

"Ce n'est pas grave, je vous amènerais juste un bol à faire réchauffer alors. Pensez à manger."

"Bien sûr. Le Katsudon de ta maman est si bon!"

Sur un hochement de tête, ils se saluèrent puis rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Même s'il savait qu'il avait du travail devant lui, le simple fait d'avoir vu Yuuri suffisait à le motiver.

* * *

 _503ème vie_

La vie d'étudiante était dure, surtout aux États-Unis, et encore plus en temps de crise.

Yuuri Katsuki s'en rendait compte, alors même qu'il faisait tout pour économiser afin de pouvoir se payer ses études supérieures en université. Il avait pris un petit appartement en collocation avec un autre garçon de son école, Phichit Chulanont qui devint rapidement son meilleurs ami afin de réduire les frais de logement, mais après avoir perdu son petit boulot dans la restauration, il se retrouva démuni et forcé à arrêter les cours de danse classique qu'il suivait en parallèle et qui constituait sa seule et unique passion. La seule dépense hors survis qu'il s'autorisait qu'il allait devoir abandonner.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire passer ses loisirs avant le loyer, malheureusement. Pourtant, lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle à son colocataire, ce dernier désapprouva fortement. La danse était la seule chose qui maintenait le moral de Yuri dans leur galère quotidienne, et il ne l'avait jamais vu passionné par autre chose. Ce serait clairement du gâchis qu'il arrête pour une histoire d'argent. Pourtant, le japonais n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son ami assumer seul le loyer en sachant qu'il travaillait aussi à côté et donnait un peu à sa famille restée en Thaïlande.

Yuuri, lui, n'avait pas cette obligation envers la sienne, malgré le fait qu'elle soit peu aisée, elle survivait de ses sources thermales à Hasetsu.

Ils se creusèrent la tête, parcoururent les sites d'offre d'emploi, qui étaient malheureusement rares en cette période de l'année. Même si Phichit assurait à Yuuri de prendre son temps pour retrouver un emploi, ce dernier ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre en sachant que le loyer arrivait. Quelles étaient les chances pour que, en naviguant distraitement à travers la toile, il tombe sur cette étrange publicité qui touchait là où cela faisait mal. Il aurait suffi d'un bloqueur de pub ou qu'il rafraîchisse, change de page pour qu'elle se dérobe et empêche ainsi son destin de changer.

 _ **Étudiants dans le besoin, dette à payer, envie de luxe à satisfaire**_

 _ **Une vie plus douce et plus confortable t'attend auprès de ton Sugar Daddy**_

La curiosité le poussa à cliquer sur l'onglet. La surprise face à sa découverte le força à rester sur le site. La fascination le fit naviguer à travers les sections _. SugarLove_ , tel était son nom, se présentait comme un site de rencontre particulier entre ce qu'ils nommaient _Sugar Daddy/Mama_ et _Sugar Baby_. En regardant sur la FAQ, les uns se présentaient comme des personnes généralement matures qui avaient pour principale qualité leur compte en banque et les autres leur offraient des services en échange d'un accès audit compte en banque.

Bien sûr, il y avait quelques subtilités et Yuuri n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se prostituer, mais il se demandait ce qu'impliquaient ces fameux "services". D'après ce qui était marqué, cela impliquait de la "compagnie" et de "l'affection" envers la personne. Si c'était vraiment que du sexe, ça aurait été marqué directement, n'est-ce pas? À moins que sur un plan légal, le site ait eu des problèmes? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que lorsqu'il dit à Phichit qu'il avait trouvé la solution, sur le ton de l'ironie en lui montrant ce site, ce dernier l'avait défié d'aller jusqu'au bout de son idée.

Et c'est comme ça que poussé par le désespoir, un shoot de tequila et les blagues de celui qui était censé être son meilleur ami, il se retrouva à créer son profil sans réelle conviction.

Il joua le jeu en entrant une photo de profil qu'il jugeait potable, remplissant avec l'aide de son ami les cases _"centre d'intérêt"_ et _"attente de la part de votre SugarDaddy/Mamma"_ mais laissa vides celles qui impliquaient le sexe. Le site était quand même assez orienté mais il eut du mal à s'en souvenir, car après avoir tout validé, Phichit déclara s'être rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas assez de photo récente, encore moins sexy s'il devait s'inscrire sur des sites de rencontres et qu'il fallait y remédier. Leur soirée se transforma en séance photo boudoir.

Le lendemain, l'existence même de ce site fut oublié par Yuuri, tout comme les photos.

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard, en allant vérifier la section spam de ses mails que tout lui revint dans la figure tel un boomerang. Des dizaines de messages privés furent laissés sur son profil. Il crut vomir en les ouvrant, car la plupart étaient en effet clairement un appel à la prostitution, lui proposant contre monnaie sonnante et trébuchante tout type d'activité sexuelle. Peu importe ce que ce site proposait sur la forme, le fond était clairement moins rêveur que ce qu'il laissait voir. Le Japonais supprima un à un les messages, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un en particulier qui attira son attention.

Un certain VikPuppy, sans photo de profil, mais au style d'écriture soigné et avec un patrimoine assez impressionnant.

Il ne lui proposait rien à part lui parler un peu plus amplement de lui, ayant remarqué particulièrement son amour pour les caniches, et enchaînant sur le fait qu'il en possédait un aussi. La sympathie qui transparaissait dans le message poussa Yuuri à lui répondre, au moins par politesse, même s'il y avait des chances pour ce ne soit qu'un détour pour l'amener à ce que tous voulaient visiblement sur ce site. Au début, il fut méfiant, puis au fur et à mesure de la conversation , ponctuée de smiley enfantin de la part de son interlocuteur, il se détendit.

Il n'en parla pas à Phichit, car il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des idées sur ses intentions. Il cherchait toujours un travail honnête pour payer ses factures. Ceci n'était qu'une parenthèse qui ne mènerait peut-être à rien.

Pourtant, après une autre semaine d'échanges cordiaux, Viktor, comme il s'était introduit, lui proposa une première rencontre simplement pour faire connaissance et sans aucun engagement. Yuuri hésita. Viktor avait l'air gentil, mais c'était impossible de croire qu'il fut assez patient pour n'avoir qu'un rendez-vous à la clef sans aucune garantie derrière. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe; les autres Sugars Daddy lui avaient directement proposé de le voir sans se formaliser. Pourquoi Viktor avait-il attendu une semaine?

Peut-être que cette question le poussa à accepter le rendez-vous.

C'est en arrivant à l'adresse indiquée deux jours plus tard dans ce qu'il pensait être son costume le plus chic, mais qui faisait désormais pitoyable face au luxe du restaurant devant lui, qu'il comprit ce qu'impliquait vraiment d'avoir un Sugar Daddy. Il allait découvrir avec Viktor que tout avait au moins cinq étoiles dans sa vie, que les "petits cadeaux" faisaient toujours au-dessus de 1000 dollars, que les problèmes pour payer son loyer et ses cours de danse deviendraient un lointain souvenir.

Mais surtout, il allait découvrir que Viktor était un homme qui malgré ses 35 ans et son statut de millionnaire, était sincère lorsqu'il disait vouloir le connaître pour sa personnalité et non pour son physique. Que ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui était sa simplicité et son honnêteté. Mais aussi que l'homme russe, le trouvait aussi charmant qu'attirant physiquement, mais qu'il ne voulait simplement pas que leur relation se base là-dessus. Qu'il allait réellement dépenser sans compter pour faire plaisir à son " _baby boy_ ", des restaurants de luxe aux spectacles en première loge en passant par les hôtels dont le prix de la nuit avait au moins quatre chiffres en faisant toujours attention à ses goûts et ses envies.

Pourtant, en se voyant couvé de la sorte et en sachant cette règle implicite entre Sugar Baby et Sugar Daddy, Yuuri se sentait coupable de profiter de son argent en ne lui offrant rien d'autre que son ennuyeuse compagnie. Il avait bien conscience que c'était le deal entre les deux parties, mais Viktor n'attendait-il pas aussi, au bout d'un moment, quelque chose de plus sexuel? Ce n'est pas comme si ses yeux glaces le regardaient parfois avec un air très intéressé, comme s'il contemplait à la fois une oeuvre d'art et un mets délicieux.

Ou peut-être était-ce juste une excuse parce qu'il trouvait juste Viktor incroyablement attirant?

Finalement, il avait remplacé ses problèmes d'argent par des problèmes un peu plus compliqués...

* * *

 _674ème vie_

Pour raconter leur histoire, il faut passer par celle d'une autre personne.

Yuri Plisetski était un jeune homme sans histoire dans ce pays qu'était la Russie. Simple adolescent de 15 ans orphelins, élevé par son grand-père, il se retrouva mêlé à une histoire qui le dépassait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Dans ce monde, les metas humaines, ceux dont les gènes avaient muté, et par ce processus, obtenaient des pouvoirs non humains, tenaient le destin du monde entre les mains. Le garçon n'était pas né avec ces gènes. Mais il se retrouva au coeur d'un accident qui lui octroya ses pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs félins, ironique pour lui qui les adorait.

Sauf que la société n'était pas tolérante envers les métas humains, accusés de tricher par leur pouvoir, et être une menace pour les gens dits normaux. La vie de Yuri devint un véritable enfer à partir de là, et il se jura de retrouver les salopards qui lui avaient fait ça. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva au sein d'un institut chargé d'accueillir les jeunes métas humains, à la base uniquement pour l'aider à se réinsérer et poursuivre ses études. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds avait bien d'autres projets que ça, et décida de mener seul son enquête.

Elle le mena sur la piste de IceKing.

Un meta humain connue pour deux choses; son pouvoir puissant et sa mainmise sur l'ensemble des réseaux légaux et illégaux de la ville de Moscou. Cet homme, dit charmeur, faisait rage un peu partout dans la ville, son péché mignon étant le cambriolage d'objets précieux. Beaucoup disaient qu'ils ne servaient même pas à financer son plan maléfique -quel qu'il soit- mais simplement pour sa satisfaction personnelle d'être entouré de luxes. Une précieuse comme Yuri en détestait. C'est ce qui le poussa à tenter de le piéger pour son prochain coup, alors même que personne n'avait réussi à l'attraper.

En effet, il réussit à l'avoir. Facilement. Trop facilement. Un Meta humain dont le point faible était la chaleur se laissant berner aussi facilement sans prévoir de quoi s'en sortir de la part d'un gamin, c'était louche. Yuri était confiant, mais pas totalement arrogant. Il vit le coup arriver à la dernière minute. Non de derrière, mais d'en haut. La même bouche d'aération qu'il avait utilisée grâce à sa souplesse féline. Il se retrouva coincé sans avoir même le temps de riposter contre son adversaire qui n'était pas seulement discret et agile, mais aussi très fort.

"Tu es en retard, mon coeur ~ "

Il avait bien entendu. Comme il voyait bien le regard glacé d'Ice King s'adoucir, non en sa direction, mais envers celui qui le tenait. Un souffle chaud. Une combinaison noire satinée, à moitié transparente, comme la sienne. Un complice. Et il ne l'avait même pas vu venir. L'adolescent ne blâma pas sa stupidité bien longtemps néanmoins, car ledit complice l'assomma, le laissant sur les lieux du crime. Il eut peur, très peur sur le coup, en entendant l'alarme du musée qu'il avait infiltré et la silhouette sombre se pencher sur lui.

Yuri avait toujours eu de la chance dans son malheur: celui qui le récupéra était un super héros, lui-même membre d'un groupe organisé de justiciers, meta humains ou non, luttant contre le crime. Dark Cycle, du fait qu'il se déplaçait et se battait grâce à sa moto suréquipée, lui expliqua le principe de l'endroit. Il se retrouva en face du vieux, Yakov, qui l'avait sauvé et recueillit ce jour-là. Il put avoir les explications qu'il attendait, et surtout savoir qui était le pervers qui l'avait empêché d'attraper IceKing.

On lui dévoila alors les origines d'IceKing pour comprendre ceux d'Éros, son partenaire.

Ice King, ou Viktor Nikiforov, fut à la base un brillant patineur artistique qui avait tout pour lui; la beauté, la grâce, la gloire et un avenir professionnel prometteur. Tout se brisa le jour où, porté par l'orgueil, il patina sur un lac gelé, proche d'un laboratoire où des expériences sur les meta humains avaient eu lieu. L'eau ne contint pas de bonnes choses lorsque l'homme tomba dedans, et il en ressortit gelé, et pourtant en vie. De là naquirent ses superpouvoirs liés à la glace, ainsi que l'impossibilité de ressentir quelconque chaleur dans son corps.

À partir de là, il ne connut que la déchéance; rejet de la part de ses pairs, impossibilité de continuer sa carrière dans le patinage, isolement, et finalement, il fit le faux pas qui l'emmena dans la folie. Puisque la société ne voulait plus de son patinage, il la contraindrait à l'admirer. Ainsi il commença à travailler dans l'ombre pour s'accaparer de plus en plus de territoires et de richesse pour en faire sa patinoire personnelle. Un projet dément, pour une personne qui n'avait plus tous ses esprits.

Éros, où Katsuki Yuuri, fut l'un de ses plus grands fans du temps de son humanité.

Au début, rien ne les prédestinait à être partenaire. IceKing l'a longtemps ignoré, puis en voyant un jour son patinage, si proche du sien, il en avait été éblouis. Ils se rapprochèrent, insidieusement, durant les compétitions, à travers les barreaux d'une prison, d'un hôpital psychiatrique, d'une planque secrète. Viktor partagea sa vision du monde à son plus grand fan qui ne pouvait qui sombra pour lui dans la folie. On savait peu de choses sur sa relation avec IceKing, mais les rumeurs disaient qu'elle était plutôt fusionnelle, et qu'entraîné personnellement par ce dernier, il rivalisait aisément avec beaucoup de Meta-Humain malgré son absence de pouvoirs surnaturels.

Peu de personnes connaissaient Éros, parce que ce dernier s'appliquait à rester discret, dans l'ombre d'IceKing. Il n'intervenait que pour débloquer une situation, c'était même quasi impossible de le voir en personne. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Yuri n'avait rien trouvé à son sujet en faisant ses recherches sur IceKing. Mais au fond, il s'en fichait pas mal de qui ils étaient, ou du lieu qu'il pouvait avoir entre eux. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'ils étaient non seulement des salauds complètement dérangés, mais qu'en plus ils étaient liés à ce qui lui était arrivé.

C'est ainsi que Cat Boy, de son surnom, pris part à cette chasse aux criminels dans l'espoir d'arrêter celui qu'on considérait comme leur roi, et son valet qui abordait des airs de Reine.

* * *

 _740ème vie_

Rien n'était extraordinaire dans cette vie.

Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes d'affaires pour des entreprises concurrentes. Mais leur vie ne se limitait pas à de simples horaires d'employé de bureau, attendant sagement de rentrer chez soi à la fin du travail. Ils étaient aussi, et surtout, deux tigres qui défendaient leur bout de viande face à l'autre. Toujours surpasser l'autre en termes de communication, de marketing, d'originalité, de qualité de produit, d'affaire avec des partenaires commerciaux. C'était une bataille sans merci qu'ils livraient pour leur société.

Leur position hiérarchique était, à quelques points, similaires, faisant d'eux des adversaires directs.

Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais rencontré de face. Ils connaissaient le nom de leur adversaire, bien sûr, comme absolument toutes les autres informations cruciales sur celui d'en face, mais cela ne restait qu'un nom à connotation étrangère pour tous les deux. Néanmoins, tous les exploits de l'autre en matière de prouesse commerciale, de vente et d'entente avec d'autres entreprises étaient toujours revenue à leurs oreilles. Ils savaient donc que leur ennemi naturel était fort. Très fort. Et que s'ils voulaient garder la face, ils devaient faire encore mieux.

La rencontre eut lieu pendant une soirée de gala, où les plus fines pointures de leur domaine étaient invitées. Donc tous les y participaient sous l'impulsion de leur PDG respectif, car ils avaient beau se présenter comme intouchables, ils restaient des salariés. Bien payés, d'une sphère économique élevée, mais toujours sous la directive de quelqu'un. Et les voilà donc à se socialiser dans une fête où ils n'avaient pas envie d'être. En particulier en imaginant qu'ils pourraient croiser leur concurrent dans cet endroit.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques coupes de champagne pour que celui qui représentait la filiale japonaise ne vienne animer la soirée.

Et bien sûr, celui qui représentait la filiale russe n'alla même pas vérifier son identité, trop enjoué qu'il mette enfin l'ambiance. Ils se laissèrent tous les deux porter par l'ivresse du champagne, sans se soucier des conséquences. Ce ne fut que lorsque la fête fut terminée, son partenaire de danse emporté par l'un de ses collègues, une carte de visite en main lui dévoilant l'odieuse vérité que Viktor Nikiforov comprit qu'il venait de s'amuser avec son plus féroce et direct rival sans en avoir eut conscience.

Partagé entre la fascination et l'amertume, cette soirée fut mise entre parenthèses.

Plus tard, il décida de se renseigner plus précisément sur qui était réellement cet homme, en dehors de ses prouesses commerciales. Et plus il en apprenait, plus il avait l'impression que Yuuri Katsuki avait un talent qu'il gâchait pour son entreprise. Et il ne pensait pas ça uniquement parce qu'il en était le concurrents direct. La pensée folle de soumettre à son PDG la proposition de le recruter pour eux lui effleura l'esprit. Puis il se souvint qu'il se ferait sûrement viré, commercial exceptionnel ou non, pour avoir osé émis cette idée. Le directeur des ressources humaines l'avait déjà dans le nez, autant ne pas en rajouter.

Les choses s'accélérèrent lorsque le directeur de l'entreprise de Yuuri changea radicalement de politique commerciale.

Il l'apprit lorsque le Japonais se présenta à eux, à contre coeur, en expliquant ce qui allait être un nouveau défi pour eux. Un client, très riche et très influent, souhaitait qu'ils s'occupent d'un projet. Par "ils", il entendait les deux entreprises concurrentes. C'était cela, une coopération entre les deux meilleurs atouts de chaque société afin d'avoir un produit final parfait. Si du côté de Katsuki, on fut enchanté de cette idée, ce ne fut pas le cas du côté Nikiforov. Sauf justement Viktor, qui y voyait là l'opportunité idéale pour mettre le grappin sur son rival, et peut-être futur collègue.

Yuuri, lui, se demandait juste comment il allait pouvoir faire un travail correct entre le personnel de son entreprise qui faisait la guerre à celle de leur concurrent, et Nikiforov qui avait visiblement d'étranges manières de collaborer avec un confrère.

* * *

 _892ème vie_

Deux choses se sont banalisées avec l'avènement d'internet: l'accès au savoir et la pornographie.

Évidemment, l'un était légèrement plus prisé et populaire que l'autre, étrangement moins assumé. Des sites en tous genres, de tous horizons, explorant tous les fantasmes, toutes les sexualités, tous les corps. N'importe qui pouvait trouver son compte en quelques clics sur une page de navigation. Pourtant, entre amateurs et professionnels, certains et certaines réussissaient à tirer profit de cette accessibilité aux univers interdits aux moins de 18 ans en créant leur propre petit business. Allant de la photo de charme aux aventures filmées plus farfelues, certains se faisaient connaître, évoqués dans les conversations amicales avec presque une normalité grivoise.

Éros faisait partie de ces noms populaires qui ne laissaient aucune place à l'ambiguïté.

Un jeune homme au physique changeant selon les périodes dont on n'avait jamais vu le visage se cachait sous ce pseudonyme. Pas de plateforme vidéo ou d'intermédiaires privés, tout se passait sur son propre site, à son propre compte. D'abord ouvert comme un simple site de photos de charme portées sur la lingerie, Éros avaient étendu son activité à de courtes vidéos de simples poses, avant de s'allonger de plus en plus. Rien n'était en soi obscène, et jamais personne n'avait pu voir ce qui se cachait sous le fin tissu de ses culottes, mais les positions aguichantes qu'il prenait laissaient suffisamment de place à l'excitation.

Sa spécialité restait la dentelle fine, et il en jouait du fait qu'il était un homme.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, son public comportait pas mal de femmes, qui appréciaient la beauté esthétique qu'il offrait. Le fait qu'on ai jamais pu voir plus haut que le bas de son visage, soigneusement maquillé en harmonisation avec ses tenues, le rendait d'autant plus intrigant. Il portait toujours un masque ou utilisait un angle où on ne devinait rien. Un véritable expert pour se cadrer, alors que ses sorties de photos étaient régulières, et de relative bonne qualité. Certains critiquaient sa morphologie changeante du fin au grassouillet. Pour d'autres, cela avait du charme, lorsqu'il avait quelques kilos en trop et ça donnait une image body positive plaisante et trop peu présente dans ce milieu.

Tout cela, et bien plus encore fit grimper rapidement sa popularité, autant que la curiosité de ses fans.

Viktor Nikiforov, photographe reconnu, faisait partie de ses fans obnubilés autant par le corps que la personnalité taquine que laissait transpercer cette personne.

Il ne manquait aucune photo d'Éros et en avait une véritable collection chez lui, autant sur son dossier d'ordinateur que certaines imprimées. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il ne s'était jamais fait plaisir dessus, mais son intérêt allait bien au-delà d'un simple désir à combler. Ce côté femme fatale qu'entretenait le jeune homme derrière l'écran, sans jamais tomber dans l'excès avait une ambiance d'interdit et d'adultère, un cadre très intimiste, alors que son site était accessible à un large public. Mais il jouait tant sur ses photos qu'il donnait l'impression que ce n'était qu'entre son spectateur et lui.

Vint le jour où il alla bien plus loin dans son concept.

Peut-être parce qu'il traversait une mauvaise passe financière, peut-être parce qu'il avait envie de quelque chose de neuf, peut-être parce qu'il voulait pousser encore plus loin ses limites. Une annonce apparut sur son site. Simple mais efficace. L'annonce de possibilité de "live" en tête à tête avec lui. Payant bien sûr. En fait, le plus gros donateur sur son -qui contenait les photos les plus intimes de lui- aurait la chance, chaque mois, d'avoir le droit à une session privée de chat avec la caméra allumée.

Viktor n'attendit pas une seconde pour se jeter sur la section du Patron, regardant ce que ses désormais rivaux avaient donnés et y mis le double sans hésiter.

Pouvoir voir Éros à travers autre chose que des photos, voir son charme un peu plus spontané à travers un live caméra... Il devait être celui qui capturerait ça. Il réussit. De justesse. Éros le contacta par l'adresse mail qu'il avait fournie pour lui donner l'heure et le lien exact de leur live en posant beaucoup de conditions. La première était qu'aucune capture d'écran ne sera permise. La deuxième, qu'il devait lui aussi allumer la caméra pour se montrer. La troisième, aucun geste ou comportement obscène dès qu'ils commenceraient la session -mais après, il ferait bien ce qu'il voulait-. La quatrième, qu'il pourrait demander ce qu'il voulait à Éros.

Cela tombait bien, parce que Viktor avait toute une série de poses en tête dans lesquelles il voudrait voir Éros, et peu importe s'il ne pouvait pas les immortaliser, elles resteront dans sa tête.

Et peut-être qu'il pourra le convaincre un jour d'avoir une séance photo...

* * *

 _951ème vie_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient ennemis, mais dans cette vie, c'était particulièrement dangereux.

Viktor Nikiforov, chef d'une des plus grandes mafias russes, à la tête d'un trafic de drogue et d'arme d'ampleur inimaginable et tirant les ficelles dans bon nombre de pays européens de l'est. Il était considéré comme intouchable. À ses ordres, les meilleurs que l'on puisse trouver, de son assassin personnel sous les traits angéliques d'un adolescent de quinze ans à son bras droit, lui-même retraité d'une autre grande famille mafieuse, en passant par un politicien suisse, considéré comme son meilleur ami, qui lui permet de garder un oeil sur l'ouest de l'Europe. Tout lui réussissait.

Yuuri Katsuki, modeste policier ayant pourtant un véritable talent pour toutes les missions d'infiltration. Véritable caméléon, il est capable de prendre la plus innocente des personnalités afin de tromper son monde et recueillir ses informations. Agile et discret, ses méthodes non violentes portèrent leur fruit dans le démantèlement de beaucoup d'affaire de Yakuza et de corruption. Sa dernière affaire en date; remplacer le garde du corps d'une grande famille de Yakuza afin de piéger leur cible et faire ressortir tous les dossiers de leur culpabilité.

Il avait suffi que cette famille décide de recevoir les Nikiforov pour que la mission de Yuuri aille dans une pente très dangereuse.

Le Japonais se retrouva désormais à devoir préserver sa couverture à tout prix, sans quoi il était mort. Doublement mort. Car ce n'était plus seulement un petit réseau de mafia locale qu'il allait percer à jour, mais un immense groupe organisé d'ampleur internationale. Le genre d'occasion que toutes les plu grandes polices, les organisations de lutte contre le crime organisée attendaient pour enfin piéger le grand boss. Il s'y retrouvait malgré lui, avait accès à toutes les informations, et de bien mauvaise volonté, car cela dépassait totalement son cadre d'action.

Personne n'avait prévu ça, personne n'était au courant, et pour cause, cela fut décidé uniquement entre les deux chefs pour éviter toute fuite d'information, le vol prit sur le pouce sans prévenir.

Ce fut en entendant le nom "Viktor Nikiforov" que Yuuri devint livide. Il ne dû sa merci qu'à son employeur qui affirmait qu'il était un "petit nouveau" et facilement impressionnable. Ce qui était faux, mais qui lui convenait parfaitement comme excuse. Parce que la dernière chose qu'il voulait, était d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il se courba poliment et, servant également de chauffeur, conduit les invités à l'hôtel où ils logeaient. Il avait tout entendu de leur conversation, tout ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire durant leur séjour au Japon, tout ce que rêverait n'importe quel agent à sa place.

Autant dire que ce ne fut pas l'euphorie mais la panique lorsqu'il contacta Phichit pour lui faire son rapport.

"On s'en tient à la mission." Lui dit ce dernier. "La mafia russe ne nous concerne pas, et ce serait trop risqué de faire sauter ta couverture maintenant. Une fois que tu auras fini, on fera un dossier et on l'enverra à Moscou, et ils aviseront."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça suffise."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Yuri, n'oublie pas que je suis toujours là pour couvrir tes arrières. En cas de pépin, j'interviendrais."

Phichit était en effet là pour surveiller le bon déroulement de la mission et immédiatement lui venir en aide au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Lui était plutôt doué pour le camouflage et la filature, mais personne ne lui échappait. Cela rassurait Yuuri de se dire que son meilleur ami n'était pas loin et le soutenait, où qu'il aille. Il était aussi le seul avec lequel il avait un contact, puisqu'il était sous surveillance depuis son infiltration. Leurs conversations étaient toujours strictement encadrées, brouillées et assurées pour qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre.

Cependant, plus la mission continuait, plus Yuri se sentait mal à l'aise à cause du chef de la mafia russe qui semblait absolument vouloir qu'il lui serve de guide touristique de la région. Yuuri n'eut pas une seconde à lui et du assisté à bon nombre de scènes de la part de l'homme censé être le plus dangereux du monde. Une beuverie, un Onsen -où il put voir son tatouage-, un karaoke, beaucoup de restaurants et même sa chambre d'hôtel. Viktor avait plus ou moins craqué sur lui malgré les avertissements de ses proches.

Ce que ne savait pas Yuuri, c'est qu'il l'avait percé à jour dès l'instant qu'il l'avait vu, et avait décidé de ne rien dire à personne pour s'amuser un peu.

* * *

 _1042ème vie_

Un bon en arrière dans le temps change beaucoup de choses.

Le Japon et la Russie ont toujours eu des relations lointaines, la péninsule Nippone étant très réservée à l'égard des étrangers et faisant ses rares échanges commerciaux de très loin. En ce début du 19ème siècle, l'immense contrée soviétique rêve d'être celle qui pourra ouvrir son voisin au monde , et en profiter de manière avantageuse par rapport à ses rivaux qui guettent tout autant qu'elle. Différentes expéditions furent mises en place afin de tenter d'établir un premier contact, au risque et périls des ambitieux qui se voyaient déjà profiter de toutes les denrées précieuses du pays du soleil levant.

Viktor Nikiforov faisait partie de ces fous qui avaient traversé l'océan afin d'atteindre cette terre où les coutumes étaient bien différentes. Fils d'un riche homme d'affaires, il entendait bien reprendre le commerce de son père mais l'élargir au Japon. Les tissus, voilà dans quoi il était spécialisé, et il comptait bien, durant son séjour, observer la moindre étoffe qui recouvrait les peaux de ces étrangers pour s'en inspirer. Pourquoi ne pas faire de l'importe export de ces vêtements simplement taillés, mais si bien portés.

Ainsi, il se retrouva en compagnie de son meilleur ami et plus fidèle associé suisse dans l'expédition de ce cher Rezanov qui avait tout préparé pour se faire accepter des Japonais.

Lorsque leur embarcation arriva en terre promise, Viktor suivit le maître au sein de la capitale et resta silencieux lorsqu'il rencontra le _Bakufu_. Ce dernier ne ternit pas d'éloge, mettant en avant tous les présents et les gestes de la part de leur Mère Patrie afin de nouer avec ses futurs alliés. L'homme resta néanmoins assez réservé et les congédia sans donner sa réponse. Étrange pension dans laquelle Viktor et son comparse se retrouvèrent logés, et visiblement, les affaires n'étaient pas gagnées d'avance. Bien vite, ils comprirent qu'aussi doué que l'était Rezanov, il ne réussirait pas là où ses prédécesseurs avaient échoué.

Viktor allait devoir trouver un autre moyen pour implanter ses ambitions dans ce pays.

Fort heureusement pour lui, tous les Japonais n'étaient pas aussi introvertis. Après quelques enquêtes et rumeurs, Viktor trouva un confrère, bien d'accord avec lui que s'il fallait attendre un accord légal et officiel pour faire affaire, bon nombre de commerces auraient déjà fait faillite. Tout se passa donc officieusement, entre eux et leur interprète, dans un échange cordial mais secret. Une fois les dernières closes réglées, leur hôte les invita à sceller le contrat dans un endroit plus agréable. Chris en fut déjà émoustillé, Viktor espérait juste que les prostituées japonaises soient ouvertes avec les étrangers.

Ils arrivèrent dans cet établissement. Un _Ochaya_ selon leur guide, ou Maison de thé traduit dans sa langue natale. Viktor appréciait beaucoup les endroits raffinés, et encore plus le thé, et fut presque rassuré de voir que les Japonais étaient moins portés sur la chose qu'eux. Alors il se laissa guider, sans imaginer ce qui l'attendait. La personne à l'accueil fut très surprise de voir deux étrangers, mais avec la compagnie de leur interprète et de l'homme d'affaires, qu'elle semblait bien connaître, la rassura.

Ils obtinrent une salle et lorsqu'on leur demanda qui ils désireraient, ils demandèrent simplement le meilleur en pensant à un problème de traduction.

En fait, il s'agissait d'un problème de compréhension lorsqu'ils virent un... une? Peu importe son sexe, ce fut une personne sublime qui vint les voir dans le petit salon privé qu'ils avaient réservé. Tout son visage était peint en blanc, magnifié par un maquillage rouge que le russe n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Cela rehaussait à merveille ses yeux noisette. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en grand chignon tenu par de belles broches. Mais surtout sa tenue... Un kimono rouge brodé d'or, facilement en deux ou trois couches avec une ceinture -un obi? - aussi richement décoré.

C'était une explosion de finitions et de bordures, des motifs et des détails dans lesquels se perdre était un délice.

Il -elle? - parla en Japonais, mais sa voix suave et profonde raisonna comme un chant d'amour aux oreilles du russe. Il fut presque déçu d'avoir la traduction de son interprète qui brisa une partie de la poésie qu'il avait à peine construite.

 _"Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Masami et j'aurais le plaisir de vous distraire durant cette soirée._

Les deux étrangers restèrent assez perplexes sitôt leur éblouissement devant la beauté érotique passée. Cette personne était donc engagée pour les... Distraire? C'était étrange dit comme cela, surtout que l'ambiance ne sembla pas portée sur un plaisir charnel. L'atmosphère apaisante des maisons en bambou, assis sur des tatamis, éclairés aux lampions donnait plus envie de se relaxer. Qu'avait donc leur hôte en tête alors en appelant cette personne? Ils se laissèrent le temps de découvrir.

Découvrir en effet tout le raffinement que le métier de _Gesha_ exigeait.

Masami, comme la personne s'était présentée, se mis un peu plus en coin pour se saisir d'un instrument à cordes d'étrange forme et commencer à jouer une mélodie très plaisante à l'oreille. Simplement. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à profiter de la musique, échangeant des banalités plus ou moins formelles portées surtout sur le choc culturel des deux régions. Après un moment, Masami se rapprocha d'eux afin de leur servir le _sake_ que leur hôte leur proposait de déguster. Confiant en leur capacité à tenir l'alcool, Chris et Viktor furent assez surpris du goût qu'ils eurent en bouche.

La soirée continua ainsi, la _gesha_ -ils supposaient que c'était une femme- enchaînant prestations artistiques pour rendre leur moment le plus agréable possible. Chant, service, danse, discussion longue et raffinée. À aucun moment, Viktor n'eut l'impression de s'ennuyer alors qu'il était loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Et surtout, la beauté de Masami l'envoutait. Sa tenue, son élégance, son éloquence... Tout en elle transpirait une sensualité pudique. Leur prestataire sembla s'en apercevoir et eut un sourire taquin, mais complice envers Viktor.

À la fin de la soirée, c'est des étoiles plein les yeux que le russe repartit.

Il nota avec rigueur l'adresse de l'établissement et l'itinéraire afin de s'y rendre autant de fois que son séjour lui permettrait juste pour revoir Masami. Même si pour cela, il devait dépenser tout son budget dans ses services, il voulait en apprendre plus sur la gesha, sur cette tradition et cette culture. La grâce mais aussi le savoir intarissable de cette beauté réservée le fascinaient. Et puis ces habits, ces tissus si beaux... Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on puisse porter un kimono d'une manière aussi élégante.

Définitivement, il devait la revoir.

C'est dépité qu'en revenant à l'établissement le lendemain, il apprit que les services de Masami ne commençaient qu'une fois le soleil couché. Visiblement, toutes ses activités étaient nocturnes. Cela allait rendre ses journées bien plus longues. Alors par dépit, il se promena au centre-ville en examinant les tenues de tous les habitants. Autant récolter le plus d'informations possible pour mieux rentabiliser son partenariat avec les Japonais, même si c'était officieux.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de soirées passées en compagnie de Masami, construisant une étrange complicité toujours dominée par la _gesha_ , sous l'oeil amusé de Chris. Il se perdait tant dans ces moments que l'annonce du départ de Renanov après avoir bien sûr échoué à convaincre les Japonais le prit au dépourvu. Ce ne fut pas temps la décision de rester qui posa problème, que l'endroit où loger, étant donné que jusqu'ici, c'était le _bakufu_ qui leur offrait un toit. C'est son partenaire commercial qui lui sauva la vie en lui donnant l'adresse d'une auberge qui serait ravie de loger n'importe qui, même un étranger.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance de Katsuki Yuuri, un jeune homme qui aidait ses parents pour gérer l'établissement le jour, en parallèle d'une formation qu'il suivait la nuit. Mais sur laquelle il resta étrangement mystérieux...


	4. Les enchevêtrements du destin

**Les enchevêtrements du destin**

Disclaimer: Remercions les deux créatrices ainsi que les studio MAPPA pour cet anime du paradis, mes enfants.

Genre: Romance, Univers alternatifs

Rating: Monté à T pour les thèmes abordés.

Personnages/Couple: Viktor x Yuuri (Viktuuri)

Résumé: La vie n'est qu'un des nombreux chemins qu'elle emprunte. Ils ne font pas exception, et leur histoire aurait put être toute autre, du plus petit détail au changement drastique de leur monde. Ici, leur itiniraire est particulièrement sinueux.

Note: Et oui, je ne suis pas morte, juste ralentie IRL! Continuer mes petits drabbles me tient toujours à coeur, j'ai juste décidé d'arrêter de me limiter à une thématique par chapitre, donc autant vous prévenir: il y aura vraiment de tout! Crossover, slice of life, un peu de fantastique, du canon divergence... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les chiffres ne se suivent plus ;) J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _842ème vie_

Yuuri Katsuki s'estimait satisfait de la vie qu'il menait.

Il était dans sa dernière année de fac et il finissait une étape importante de son entrainement de patinage pour commencer à rentrer dans le monde de la compétition. À côté de cela, son meilleur ami, Phichit, originaire de Thaïlande, avec lequel il partageait un appartement étudiant, achevait également ses études de photographie. Ils s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord pour rester habiter ensemble encore un temps, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux trouve un travail qui le contraint réellement à partir, mais comme c'était surtout des tournées, la question n'allait pas se poser de sitôt.

C'était donc parfait, à part un détail.

Yuuri Katsuki n'était pas seulement un Japonais expatrié le temps de ses études, patineur prometteur et adorable amateur de katsudon. Il était aussi quelqu'un d'introvertit qui jusque-là se satisfaisait du peu qu'il avait en matière de relation, c'est-à-dire un ami fidèle qui s'occupait de toute la partie sociale de sa vie étudiante. Le problème, c'est que le dit ami aimait beaucoup se mêler de ses affaires et avait envie de le sortir de sa coquille pour l'ouvrir au monde qui l'entourait. Monde qui, selon Yuuri, ignorait son existence.

Phichit, lui, savait que ce n'était pas vrai, pour avoir sympathisé avec beaucoup de personnes. Quand la plupart d'entre elles ne se grillaient pas sur le coup de coeur qu'elles avaient pour son ami, c'était carrément des étrangers qui venaient aborder le Thaïlandais, trouvant trop dur d'aller parler au japonais directement tant il était parfois trop inaccessible. Donc oui, il savait à quel point le célibat de Yuuri pourrait rapidement être en voie de disparition.

C'était sans compter sur le patineur qui faisait tout pour le préserver et fuir tout prétendant ou prétendante.

Sauf que Phichit était rusé, et s'il avait décidé de caser son meilleur ami, il le ferait. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas lui forcer la main pour apprécier quelqu'un, mais au moins Yuuri se devait-il d'accepter de rencontrer celles et ceux qui, selon lui, iraient bien avec lui. Et c'est ainsi que le jeune homme se retrouva embarqué dans des soirées, des rendez-vous et autres rassemblements où ils ne connaissaient les personnes que de loin -quand leur tête ne lui revenaient carrément pas- et plus ou moins se faire draguer par les personnes intéressées.

Il n'avait pas le coeur à dire à Phichit qu'il se complaisait très bien dans son célibat et qu'il ne manquait de rien.

Cependant, il n'avait pas envie que cette situation dure jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il avait encore des examens, des mois d'apprentissage, et autant d'occasions que son meilleur ami saisirait pour le trainer à des apéros. Ce fut à l'un d'entre eux qu'il prit sans doute la décision la plus insolite de toute sa vie. Phichit était en train de discuter avec sûrement un des plus lourds de ses "prétendants", et Yuuri savait qu'il en aurait pour le reste de la nuit s'il avait le malheur d'aller les rejoindre. Il devait trouver un alibi, et vite!

Resté collé à la table des rafraîchissements, son épaule percuta celle de quelqu'un qui avait l'air, pour le moment, seul. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Phichit le remarquer et son visage s'illuminer avant de se retourner vers ledit prétendant. Paniqué, Yuuri se retourna à son tour vers la personne. C'était un homme dans sa moyenne d'âge, qu'il n'avait encore jamais croisé mais qui devait faire partie de sa promo ou quelque chose comme ça s'il était là. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait jamais l'audace de faire ça, mais là, il était dos au mur. Il tapota l'épaule finement habillée.

"Excuse-moi..."

"Bonsoir?" Répondit l'inconnu avec une expression interrogative.

"Est-ce que t'es seul?"

L'autre le regarda avec de grands yeux, avant de prendre une expression étrangement ennuyée. Yuuri se rendit compte alors de l'ambiguïté de sa question et reprit très vite, légèrement rouge.

"Non, c'est pas pour ce que tu crois! Mon ami là-bas, il veut à tout prix me caser avec quelqu'un et le gars qui l'accompagne est vraiment collant. Juste pour le décourager, est-ce que tu pourrais faire semblant de sortir avec moi? S'il te plaît!"

Cette fois, les yeux s'écarquillèrent de pure surprise. Yuuri n'eut cependant jamais l'occasion d'entendre sa réponse, car Phichit arriva tout guilleret avec ledit prétendant qui ne manqua pas la présence de l'autre homme. Il y avait un mélange de méfiance et d'un certain respect.

"Yuuri, je commençais à me demander si tu t'étais défilé! Yanne aussi s'inquiétait!" S'exclama-t-il taquin. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais de beau?"

"Oh, heu... je... je suis resté ici pour... heu..."

Yuuri n'arrivait pas à trouver une réponse cohérente dans ses balbutiements. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il fuyait ledit Yanne, mais n'arrivait pas à se trouver une bonne excuse. Ses rougissements devaient en plus trahirent sa confusion, à en juger par les regards scruteurs en face de lui.

Soudain, il sentit une main passer autour de son épaule pour le rapprocher contre un corps. Un corps qui appartenait à l'étranger.

"Il était avec moi ~ J'avais envie qu'on passe un petit moment ensemble."

Les deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur l'homme sans cacher leur surprise, alors que Yuuri tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler la sienne. Est-ce que cet inconnu était en train de jouer le jeu pour lui sauver la mise? Si c'était le cas, il le remercierait mille fois!

"Excuses-moi, mais... vous vous connaissez?" Interrogea Phichit.

"Tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi Yuuri?" Fit l'inconnu en faisant une fausse moue. "Je suis blessé! Eh bien, je suis son petit copain actuel ~ "

Dieu, qu'il était doué. Il ne se contentait pas d'accepter cette comédie grotesque, mais en plus il jouait son rôle à fond. Il avait même pris la peine de retenir son prénom, pourtant prononcé qu'une fois, afin de sonner plus authentique. Parfois, Dame chance savait être généreuse. Et c'est sûrement pour ça que toute la méfiance de son meilleur ami sembla s'être évaporée d'un seul coup pour voir son visage s'illuminer. Il s'approcha avec un sourire, excité du supposé couple.

"Quoi? Mais... Mais il ne m'en a pas parlé non plus! Et ça se dit ami?"

"Eh bien je... je voulais justement vous présenter ce soir mais je savais pas comment..."

"Tu me mets dans une position embarrassante Yuuri. Par rapport à Yanne." Reprocha le Thaïlandais avant de se tourner vers ledit Yanne qui haussa les épaules.

"Ce n'est rien, j'aurais aimé être prévenu aussi." Fit ce dernier. "Autant j'aime les challenges, autant je n'ai pas envie de chasser sur les plates bandes de Viktor Nikiforov. Je reviendrais tenter ma chance quand ce sera fini."

Ledit Yanne s'en alla, laissant le trio faire plus ou moins connaissance entre eux.

Yuuri apprit ainsi qu'en plus d'avoir choisi un bon comédien pour le rôle de son faux petit ami, il avait aussi pris la coqueluche de la fac; un doctorant prisé aussi bien par les élèves que les professeurs, déjà promis à un brillant avenir de carrière. Même Phichit avait entendu parler de lui, sans jamais le croiser, tant il était une légende dans leur filière. Yuuri apprit à la fin de la soirée que Viktor s'était bien amusé à faire semblant, la fête lui étant d'ordinaire ennueyse et remercia Yuuri pour cette distraction. Il lui donna même son numéro de téléphone au cas où il aurait de nouveau besoin d'un alibi.

Yuuri apprit aussi plus tard que les rumeurs couraient vite dans leur filière. Après s'être affichés ensemble toute la soirée comme un couple face à un public en faim de ragots, ils étaient devenue un des sujets de conversation préférés des étudiants. Ce qui n'était pas franchement le but de Yuuri d'attirer l'attention sur lui, mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même d'avoir choisi une star plutôt qu'un figurant pour cette mascarade. S'il voulait que cette histoire tienne debout et ne pas se griller face à Phichit, il allait en effet devoir appeler Viktor et le côtoyer régulièrement afin de garder les masques un peu plus longtemps...

Peut-être que ça aurait été plus simple s'il avait juste assumé de vouloir rester célibataire.

* * *

 _2450ème vie_

Japon, 2112.

Un futur parfait pour certain, catastrophique pour d'autres. Un futur épuré où la moindre pensée, le moindre geste, la moindre intention des citoyens est calculé dans une base de données précise et complexe. Rien n'est laissé au hasard. Ce qui rendait cette société si contrôlable tenait en un mot: Sybil. La sécurité poussée à son paroxysme, la stabilité mentale de tous les êtres humains est mesurée à chaque instant pour vérifier qu'aucune anomalie n'existe. Et si anomalie il y a, elle doit être traitée au plus vite afin de ne laisser aucune place à un futur potentiel criminel.

Le coefficient de criminalité donne ainsi un seuil de "psycho pass" à ne pas dépasser. 100. Un chiffre symbolique, une barrière entre les personnes sûres et les criminels latents. Ceux qui sont du mauvais côté de la barrière sont alors obligés de suivre une réhabilitation pour faire descendre leur psycho pass, et s'ils s'opposent, ils sont enfermés, voire abattus. Certaines choses ne changeant pas, c'est toujours à la police de s'en occuper, mais même elle du s'adapter à ce système.

Yuuri Katsuki faisait partie du système.

Il n'était pas de la mauvaise graine. Il avait grandi dans un environnement aimant et protecteur. Peut-être un peu trop. En quittant sa petite ville qui restait une des rares à avoir résisté à l'épuration du pays, il ne s'attendait pas au choc qu'il reçut en arrivant à Tokyo pour ses études. Des onsens de l'auberge de ses parents qui donnaient sur des allées tranquilles parsemées de cerisiers et d'une vue sur la mer, il se retrouva perdu entre d'immenses buildings et des drones rôdant contre tout délinquant.

À partir de là, plusieurs facteurs expliquèrent sa situation.

La première fut sans doute le renoncement à son rêve de devenir patineur afin de rentrer dans les clous. L'art étant fortement surveillé, son expression artistique ne correspondait pas aux normes exigées. La deuxième était bien sûr le changement d'environnement, le fait de se retrouver sans sa familles, sans ses amis, sans aucun point de repère, et être seul dans un monde qui ne le comprenait pas. La troisième, sa tendance naturelle à l'anxiété et l'angoisse, doublé d'un manque de confiance en lui, rendant son état mental très instable.

Tout cela faisait qu'il était sans cesse à la dangereuse frontière que tous redoutait avec une instabilité.

80\. 102. 94. 106. 83. 98. 109. 86. Tant de chiffres qui voulaient à la fois tout et rien dire.

À cause de cela, le système l'assigna dès sa sortie de ses études au seul métier qui lui conviendrait: Inspecteur. Il était chargé d'appliquer la loi, aveuglément à travers son Dénominator. Cette arme qui jugeait si un humain devait être neutralisé, voire tué. Aucun questionnement moral n'était demandé de sa part, et c'était peut-être la dernière raison qui faisait qu'il était tant sur le fil du rasoir. Il n'a jamais pu approuver ce système. Et pourtant, il était obligé de faire partie de ceux qui le préservaient.

Mais heureusement, il y avait des missions qui le sortaient de cette bulle étouffante.

Un grand patineur artistique russe de renommée mondial faisait l'honneur d'animer un évènement au Japon. Yuuri avait la chance de faire partie de ceux qui devaient sécuriser le dit évènement, car la venue de cet homme n'était pas au goût de tous. À raison, puisqu'il eut effectivement un incident au moment de la réception. Emporté par l'action, Yuuri se retrouve à poursuivre un des leaders de l'attaque jusqu'à se retrouver seul avec lui. Le Japonais n'hésita pas une seconde à pointer son arme sur lui mais...

 _Coefficient de criminalité estimé à 0._

 _Ce n'est pas une cible à neutraliser._

Personne n'avait un coefficient aussi bas, à part peut-être les nouveau-nés.

Mais Yuuri n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car on lui plaqua un tissu contre le nez. Un tissu imbibé. Entre les membres du sommeil qui le prenaient déjà, il crut reconnaître une étrange voix lui murmurant quelque chose. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il n'arriva pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait dit. En revanche, il se rendit bien compte de quelque chose.

Jamais son coefficient de criminalité n'avait été aussi bas.

* * *

 _739ème vie_

Il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas contrôler dans la vie.

Yuuri Katsuki ne pouvait pas contrôler son anxiété naturelle, qui le menait assez souvent à des crises d'angoisse. Cela l'avait malheureusement conduit à se fermer des portes professionnelles jusqu'à le mener à faire un travail qu'il n'appréciait pas énormément. Il ne contrôlait pas non plus la politique de son entreprise, ce qui le mena à un licenciement sans prévenir. Il ne contrôlait pas non plus entre quelle main son CV atterrit, ni l'attention d'un autre homme qui décida de le recruter dans sa propre boîte en tant que secrétaire.

Et bien sûr, il ne contrôlait absolument pas le béguin que son responsable, Viktor Nikiforov, semblait nourrir pour lui dès le premier jour.

Il avait sûrement mille raisons pour lesquelles cela le mettait dans l'embarras, à commencer par le directeur de la société, monsieur Feltsman, qui semblait s'agacer de cette situation. Pourtant, jamais son supérieur hiérarchique ne lui avait fait d'avances ou de proposition indécentes. Il se comportait juste très différemment avec lui qu'avec ses autres collègues, allant parfois jusqu'à oublier qu'ils étaient d'abord au travail. Et c'était peut-être ça le pire. Yuuri voulait travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins et être indépendant sans faire de vague, alors il faisait de son mieux pour garder la bonne distance avec le russe.

Cela était même sujet de raillerie parmi ses "collègues" par rapport à la manière dont monsieur Nikifov était aussi suave qu'un chat en recherche d'intention dès qu'il était en présence de Yuuri.

Ce n'est pas comme si son responsable ne l'attirait pas non plus, au contraire. Yuuri l'admirait depuis son entrée dans la boîte; son travail était toujours parfait, il avait cette aisance et cette assurance dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il était beau comme un dieu, dans la fleur de l'âge de 30 ans. Dans d'autres circonstances, sans doute n'aurait-il pas été contre. Mais le fait est qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de son milieu professionnel, auquel il ne voulait surtout pas mélanger sa vie privée.

Et ce, même si Phichit, son meilleur ami, l'encourageait à le faire.

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir entre son colocataire qui le poussait dans les bras de Viktor, et Viktor lui-même qui semblait s'être donné le défi de faire ressembler chacune de leur interaction en introduction de mauvais film pornographique. Généralement, il faisait cela lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans son bureau, parce qu'il devait quand même se tenir en public, sous peine de se faire tuer par le patron. Il s'approchait doucement, avec un regard séduisant, et déclarait d'une voix accentuée par son accent russe:

"Félicitation pour votre travail, monsieur Katsuki. J'espère que cela n'a pas été trop _dur_. Si jamais il y a un problème, vous savez que je suis à votre _disposition_. Je suis ouvert à tout compromis pour que nous puissions ensemble bien _approfondir_ votre évolution au sein de la société."

Dans ces moments-là, généralement, Yuuri coupait court à la conversation et filait comme un lapin avant de laisser le temps à Viktor d'en dire plus. Parce qu'il savait que s'il se laissait prendre au piège, il cèderait à la tentation. Monsieur Nikiforov était beaucoup trop sexy pour le bien de la planète, et il le savait. Il savait que Yuuri avait un faible pour lui, sinon il ne s'amuserait pas à le taquiner comme il le faisait. Et c'était bien ce qui faisait peur au jeune homme brun: que pouvait-il avoir derrière la tête pour vouloir à ce point à ce qu'il cède?

Peut-être qu'en vérité, il ne supportait pas Yuuri, et voulait simplement qu'il se fasse renvoyer. Et donc le pousser à la faute.

C'était tordu, et peu probable de la part d'un homme qui, outre ses innombrables tentatives de charme, faisait de son mieux pour guider Yuuri. Mais c'était la seule raison qu'il trouvait à ce comportement. Parce qu'il était bien sûr impossible qu'un homme aussi beau et aussi glorieux s'intéresse à la petite personne qu'il était. Le Japonais s'était donc promis de rester toujours insensible à ses avances implicites, en priant pour qu'il comprenne le message. Et Viktor étant un homme intelligent, il comprit en effet qu'il ne devait plus importuner son collègue.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent tous les deux complètement ivres durant un pot de départ et s'enferment dans le bureau du patron sans aucune honte.

Autant dire que s'ils ne se faisaient pas virer tous les deux le lendemain, cela tiendrait du miracle.

* * *

 _302ème vie_

Mon nom est Makkachin.

Je suis un caniche femelle de bientôt 15 ans. Eh oui, je ne suis plus toute jeune, mais malgré ça, je suis encore énergique. Je n'ai pas de problème de santé, je mange très bien et on s'occupe de moi comme il le faut. Je ne suis pas à plaindre. Celui pour lequel je m'inquiète, c'est mon humain. Il s'appelle Viktor, et nous sommes ensemble depuis que je suis chiot. À l'époque, il n'était qu'un enfant lui aussi, alors nous avons grandi ensemble. Je l'ai toujours connu seul, alors pendant tout ce temps, je me suis appliquée à être une compagne exemplaire et lui rendre toute l'affection qu'il me donnait.

Viktor est un humain très beau mais aussi très doué. Il danse sur la glace, et il vole même. Pendant un court instant, mais il vole. Malgré ça, je le sens triste, car il manque quelque chose dans sa vie. Et je le sais, puisque j'ai ce même manque. Il nous manque à tous les deux un compagnon de vie. Pour moi, je sais qu'il est trop tard. Je ne peux pas avoir de chiot, mais j'aimerais avoir la compagnie d'un semblable, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir un autre chien avec qui jouer et dormir. Mais c'est surtout à Viktor auquel je pense.

Je ne vais pas durer éternellement et je m'inquiète pour lui. Je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul quand je partirais.

Alors depuis un moment, j'essaie de guetter une bonne occasion pour nous trouver un compagnon à tous les deux. Comme aujourd'hui. C'est un jour sans travail, nous sommes à la maison et nous en profitons tous les deux pour rester avec l'autre et nous câliner. Je préfère quand Viktor ne s'entraîne pas, même si je crois qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il travaille dur pour que nous puissions vivre bien, et m'acheter de la bonne nourriture. C'est pour ça que je dois l'aider à trouver un compagnon. Alors pendant qu'il regarde sa boîte à image sur son panier, je guette.

Je guette par la fenêtre des candidats pour lui.

Le premier que je vois passer est un doberman noir, accompagné d'un homme qui avait l'air sombre. Trop grand. Et trop envahissant. Je vois arriver d'ici les problèmes de possessivité.

Le deuxième est un bichon blanc avec une femme rousse assez élégante. Trop maniérée. Viktor est aussi assez tatillon, ça ne collera pas.

Le troisième est un husky avec un homme qui pourrait entrer dans les goûts de Viktor. Mais les deux semblaient assez inaccessibles et un peu condescendants. Ça ne marchera jamais

Le quatrième chien est un Chocho, et son humain pourrait être le genre du mien. Beau, blond... Mais quand je le vois partir avec quelqu'un d'autre, je sais que c'est fichu.

Le cinquième est un jeune garçon blond. Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour mon humain et... C'est un chat qu'il promène!

J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je ne trouvais pas chaussure à notre pied. Cela me déprimait... jusqu'au moment où je le vois. Un autre caniche. Il a l'air plus petit et plus jeune que moi, mais je ne suis pas difficile là-dessus. Il a l'air aussi joueur que moi. Si seulement son humain... Un jeune homme qui devait être aussi un peu plus jeune que Viktor. Brun, avec des lunettes et absolument dans ses goûts.

C'était lui.

Ni une, ni deux, je me mets à aboyer avec force et gratter la porte comme si c'était l'envie pressante de ma vie. Il fallait que nous sortions Viktor et moi! Maintenant ou jamais! Qui sait pendant combien de temps son futur compagnon restera dans le coin! Il sembla le comprendre ma détresse et accepta de se lever pour aller s'habiller et me passer la laisse. Je lui laissai à peine le temps de fermer la maison tant je tirais pour m'élancer dans le hall. Je le trainais littéralement derrière moi une fois que nous étions dans la rue, laissant mon flair me guider.

"Makkachin, arrête voyons! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes!?"

Je n'écoutais pas ses demandes, pour une fois. Je l'avais remarqué de loin et j'avais à peine eu le temps de voir où il allait. Je fonçais alors, obligeant Viktor à me suivre. Enfin je le retrouvais, au milieu d'une rue d'un air flâneur. Sans hésiter, une fois que j'avais suffisamment tiré Vitya afin qu'ils soient proches l'un de l'autre, je tournais autour d'eux de manière à enrouler la laisse autour de leurs jambes. Collés l'un à l'autre malgré eux, ils étaient maintenant obligés de communiquer. Je vis l'humain brun rougir intensément en tentant de s'éloigner tandis que Viktor, bien que gêné aussi, avait l'air de trouver la situation amusante.

"Oh mon Dieu... Mais qu'est-ce que...!?"

"Je suis désolé, mon chien est un peu nerveux..."

"Ce...ce n'est pas grave... Dieu que c'est embarrassant!" S'exclama celui aux cheveux noirs en tentant de faire un pas en arrière.

"Faites attention! Vous allez tomber!" S'exclama Vitya en le tenant par l'épaule.

Trop tard, ils tombèrent tous les deux l'un sur l'autre, au beau milieu de la rue. J'eut un moment peur qu'ils se fassent mal, mais ils continuaient de communiquer, alors ça allait bien. L'humain sembla cuire sur place tant il était rouge. Je crois que ce genre de position n'est pas courant chez les humains, sauf quand ils sont très intimes. Ils se levèrent tous les deux après avoir démêlé la laisse et mon humain aida l'autre humain à se relever. Il lui tint la main sans la lâcher, en gardant ce doux sourire que j'avais rarement vu chez lui, même avec moi.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais je voyais que Viktor avait l'air d'apprécier déjà cet humain que je lui avais trouvé. Je crois qu'il y avait les mots "café", "pardonner" et "numéros de téléphone" dans leur échange. Peu après, ils sortirent tous les deux leur étrange boîte plate qui transporte les voix. Je crois que c'est un rituel chez les humains qui viennent de faire connaissance et veulent continuer leur relation. Cela signifie que mon plan a fonctionné. J'en suis si heureux que je remue la queue.

Le caniche qui l'accompagnait vient à mes côtés. Il est plus petit que moi, et plus jeune aussi.

 _"Coucou. Je suis Vicchan."_

 _"Coucou, je m'appelle Makkachin."_

 _"On dirait que ton humain aime beaucoup mon human."_

 _"Oui. Je pense qu'ils vont devenir compagnons tous les deux."_

 _"Tu crois qu'ils vont nous faire des chiots?"_

 _"Ce serait bien. Comme ça Viktor ne sera plus tout seul."_

 _"Ni Yuuri."_

 _"Il faut tout faire pour qu'ils se revoient."_

 _"Je suis d'accord."_

Mon nom est Makkachin. Je suis un caniche femelle de bientôt 15 ans. Et malgré mon âge avancé, je m'apprête à vivre une belle aventure avec mon humain.

* * *

 _606ème vie_

La vie de jeune parent demandait beaucoup de temps.

Viktor Nikiforov l'apprenait à ses dépens, alors qu'il y a encore quelque temps, il ne pensait qu'à sa grande carrière de patineur. Mais il avait fallu l'histoire d'un soir avec une ballerine pour que son histoire prenne un tout autre tournant. Aucun des deux n'ayant pris de précaution, voilà que ce qui devait être un moment de simple plaisir se transforma en une nouvelle responsabilité à assumer. Et malheureusement, leur environnement étant hostile à une solution qui aurait pu convenir à tout le monde, ils furent obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout du processus. Elle n'en sortit malheureusement pas victorieuse.

Le désormais nouveau père blâmerait les têtes pensantes dénuées de compassion qui avaient décidé d'interdire à une femme de vivre au nom d'une entité à la base non désirée et non formée. Il ne blâma pas son enfant. Mais il fut incapable de s'en occuper dans les premiers jours. Il sera toujours reconnaissant au grand-père maternel d'avoir assumé une partie de cette charge en la mémoire de sa fille. Viktor put alors continuer sa carrière sans trop d'encombre dans un premier temps. Puis son statut de père légitime revint très vite le rattraper.

"Je m'en suis occupé le temps qu'il fallait Viktor, mais c'est aussi ton fils. Même si tu n'as pas le temps, assume le au moins une semaine sur deux, même si c'est juste après le travail, parce qu'il a besoin de te voir."

Il comprenait bien ce que Nikolai essayait de lui dire la veille dès quatre ans de son fils. Il avait passé ces dernières années à sillonner la planète pour des compétitions et s'entraîner à la patinoire, ne prenant pas le temps d'aller voir son fils pendant parfois un mois entier tant il était absorbé par son entraînement. Mais maintenant, il était temps de faire face à ses responsabilités. Même si cela voulait dire prendre son fils avec lui aux États-Unis, et donc ne plus pouvoir compter sur le grand-père alors qu'il était en plein entrainement.

Yakov fut à peine compréhensif, estimant que si Viktor était dans cette situation, c'est qu'il l'avait cherché. Ne voulant néanmoins pas voir la carrière de son élève prodigue dégringoler à cause d'un enfant légitime, il consentit à l'aider à chercher une solution. Dans le périmètre de la résidence où toute l'équipe logeait le temps de l'entrainement et la patinoire, ils eurent la chance d'y découvrir une garderie. Nouveau lieu sacré pour Viktor qui entama les démarches d'inscription immédiatement, s'aidant de son patrimoine social et économique pour accélérer le processus.

Il put donc se présenter au lieu sacré le jour J pour y déposer le fruit de son inconscience. Il fut accueilli par deux Asiatiques. Une fille et un garçon qui portaient le même tablier fleurit aux couleurs de l'établissement.

"Oh, bonjour monsieur?" S'enquit la demoiselle.

"Nikiforov, je viens déposer Yura."

"Oh, oui bien sûr! Vous êtes le nouveau papa! Enchanté, venez donc."

Elle le guida vers une grande salle décorée et colorée déjà occupée par d'autres bambins. La plupart semblaient aussi âgés que son fils. Il posa ce dernier au sol afin qu'il commence déjà à découvrir son environnement. Viktor le regarda évoluer avec un tendre sourire puis reporta son attention vers la femme. Celle-ci le rassura que son fils était entre de bonnes mains et l'informa qu'ils le garderaient jusqu'à 18 h. Une bénédiction qu'ils soient ouverts aussi tard.

Lorsqu'il revint en fin de journée, la classe était néanmoins déjà bien vide, et visiblement, c'était le jeune homme qui s'en occupait. Viktor put le voir alors d'un peu plus près, alors qu'il s'avança vers lui. Brun, légèrement rondouillet, avec de grandes lunettes bleues et des yeux chocolat adorables. Lorsqu'il lui sourit, le jeune papa sentit son coeur rater un battement.

"Oh, bonsoir monsieur Nikiforov. Yura a été très... actif aujourd'hui. Mais il s'est fait de nouveaux amis."

"Je vois. Merci pour votre travail." Déclara Viktor avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Le garçon dénommé Yuuri, d'après le badge accroché au tablier qu'il portait, sembla rougir légèrement et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible. Le russe se retint à peine de le taquiner davantage, mais préféra ne pas pousser. Il récupéra son enfant et s'en alla. Non seulement il avait trouvé un moyen de faire garder son enfant dans un lieu sûr, mais en plus les personnes -le jeune homme- qui s'en occupait était absolument charmant.

Définitivement, cette garderie était une bénédiction pour lui.

* * *

 _289ème vie_

Certains métiers sont un peu plus compliqués lorsqu'il s'agit de mener une vie amoureuse.

Le fait d'être dans la navigation ou l'aviation par exemple impliquaient de grandes absences et une relation à distance. D'autres emplois, de nuit ou sur la route, impliquaient des horaires décousus et irréguliers. Être engagé dans des métiers dangereux comme l'armée ou la police forçait à accepter de vivre dans un certain doute du lendemain. Viktor Nikiforov n'avait aucune de ces obligations. Il devait rarement se déplacer pour son travail, ce dernier n'était pas dangereux en soi et même si ses horaires étaient un peu contraignants, ils lui laissaient largement de quoi avoir une vie à côté.

Et pourtant, ses relations sentimentales étaient chaotiques pour une seule raison.

Viktor Nikiforov était un acteur de films pornographiques.

Ce simple stigmate suffisait déjà à effacer toutes les personnes avec le moindre préjugé et lorsqu'il arrivait à avoir une relation avec quelqu'un, cela finissait par une rupture. Aucun ne supportait de savoir que son partenaire avait des relations sexuelles avec d'autres personnes, même si c'était dans le cadre du travail. La jalousie ne regardait pas ce genre de détail. Le pire était sans doute les faux tolérants; ceux qui prétendaient comprendre, mais qui espéraient secrètement lui faire cesser son activité pour qu'ils reviennent dans les clous de la société, ou des pervers qui croyaient qu'il serait une porte ouverte à tout type de fantasme, puisque c'était son boulot.

Finalement, la star russe de film X avait abandonné l'idée de trouver l'amour, encore moins d'avoir une relation stable.

Puis il rencontra ce patineur artistique nommé Katsuki Yuuri. Un simple croisement dans un studio photo où les deux étaient en séance de shooting photographique. Yuuri pour un article de presse sportive après une victoire à un championnat, Viktor pour un magazine people très en vogue abordant justement le sujet de son métier. Un problème d'organisation pour avoir le studio et l'obligation de partager la place. Le russe entendit alors toutes les questions que le journaliste lui posa en même temps que son photographe immortalisait le moment.

Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de ce monde-là, il en avait peut-être déjà vu une fois ou deux à la télé sans y faire davantage attention. Mais la curiosité le piqua à vif en voyant ce jeune homme si timide et introvertit face au micro alors que sa performance semblait avoir été epoustoufflante. L'érotisme était le thème de son programme, et pourtant la chasteté et la pudeur qui se dégageait de lui contrastaient ce fait. Fasciné, Viktor ne put s'empêcher de l'aborder à la fin de l'interview afin de lui poser à son tour des questions sur sa notion de l'érotisme et y aller même de ses petits conseils.

"Vous semblez très familier avec le sujet." Finit par dire le japonais après dix minutes de conversation.

Amusé, Viktor ne s'en cacha pas, mais esquiva habilement tout ce qui pouvait se référer à son métier. Il réussit à décrocher un numéro de téléphone et la promesse d'un café avant de s'en aller. Les choses évoluèrent bien plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait, pour son plus grand bonheur. Ils n'avaient pas encore dépassé le palier du simple baiser, mais Chris, un collègue aussi renommé que lui, le mettait déjà en garde: s'il mettait trop d'espoir dans cette relation, il en ressortirait déçu, comme les autres. Il le savait bien, mais quelque chose chez Yuuri l'attirait. Le fait que le sexe était le dernier de ses soucis avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant.

Le jeune homme japonais quant à lui, n'était pas en reste par rapport à Viktor qui devint sa nouvelle inspiration pour son thème de l'année. Le sex appeal qui se dégageait de Viktor suffisait en lui-même pour lui ouvrir de nouveaux horizons. Pourtant, ce fut à la finale du Grand Prix où il se révéla le plus abouti et décrocha un record personnel d'interprétation. Une semaine avant, Viktor lui avait fait voir des étoiles à l'occasion de leur première fois. Phichit le narguait encore là-dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre pourquoi Viktor Nikiforov était si doué au lit en se promenant au hasard sur internet.

Il s'était bien dit qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

Tout d'un coup, la perspective de rendre public leur relation allait devenir légèrement plus complexe.

* * *

 _1349ème vie_

Je m'appelle Yuuri, et je suis un Android KN-2111 d'origine japonaise.

Ma fonction première est le divertissement, notamment grand public. Show, évènements, soirées privées : je suis loué pendant quelques heures par de riches humains afin de leur offrir un spectacle plaisant pour les yeux. Néanmoins, n'étant plus assez rentable, je fus reprogrammé afin de devenir un simple Android domestique. Je crois que les ingénieurs chargés de me reprogrammer ont bâclé leur travail car une partie de ma mémoire a gardé toutes mes fonctions de danse. J'ai toujours gardé ça secret, comme une crainte qu'on me les retire si je le dévoilais.

J'ai servi la famille Katsuki pendant des années dans leur auberge faisant source thermale. Je m'occupais de l'entretien des bains, l'accueil des clients, le ménage, le service à table et bien sûr la cuisine.

J'allais également de temps en temps servir la famille Nishigori pour leur patinoire. Les androïdes étant onéreux, les gens un peu plus isolés des grandes villes prenaient l'habitude de se partager un Android pour deux, voire trois foyers afin d'amortir le coût. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, bien sûr, j'étais programmé pour ça. Et lorsque mes tâches étaient finis, je profitais du soir et de la solitude pour exécuter une chorégraphie enregistrée dans mon programme sur la glace. Personne ne le savait et personne ne devait le savoir, car l'autonomie, et encore plus artistique, était un signe de déviance.

Depuis la révolution d'Android en Amérique, le Japon est particulièrement sécuritaire sur le sujet: au moindre signe de déviance, un Android devait immédiatement être détruit pour éviter tout risque.

Et pourtant, j'allais rencontrer quelqu'un qui me ferait basculer définitivement.

Un autre Android, comme moi, qui accompagnait un groupe de patineurs russes pour leur entrainement. Il s'appelait Viktor, et je découvris rapidement qu'il n'était pas là uniquement pour servir de traducteur ou porter les bagages, mais qu'il avait la même fonctionnalité que moi à la base. En allant porter une course à la patinoire Nishigori, je le vis donner des conseils à un jeune humain blond sur ses chorégraphies et sa manière de patiner. Son discours était des plus élaborés et très technique. Le vieil homme qu'il accompagnait semblait assez réservé mais curieux en l'écoutant.

J'appris que le monde du sport développait des androids spécialisés pour assister les entraîneurs et donner leur analyse la plus pointue de leur athlète afin d'optimiser leur performance. Et pourtant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me surprenne un soir en train d'exécuter une danse sur glace, encore moins qu'il l'analyse comme si le fait que je sois un Android n'était pas un problème. Alors que c'en était un.

"Techniquement, tu es faible. Cela se voit que ton programme était plus calqué sur le divertissement que sur la performance. Analysa l'Android russe avec un sourire. Mais la musique qui dégage de ta danse est unique. C'est comme si tu créais les émotions."

C'était impossible de créer des émotions pour une entité qui n'en éprouvait pas. C'est ce que je m'acharnais à lui expliquer à chaque fois qu'il voulut reparler de ma danse et de vouloir m'aider à l'améliorer. Cet Android était étrange: pourquoi vouloir entrainer un autre Android? Pourquoi insistait-il? Et comment un Android pouvait-il même affirmer qu'il y avait des émotions dans ma danse, alors que lui-même ne savait pas ce que c'était? Sauf si...

Sauf si c'était un déviant.

Et pas seulement un déviant, mais un déviant assumé et supporté par ses maîtres. Un déviant qui avait son libre arbitre, traité de la même manière qu'un humain par ceux-ci. Un déviant qui pouvait même passer pour un humain sans problème. Un déviant qui s'était mis en tête de vouloir devenir mon entraîneur personnel afin que je participe à une compétition au même titre que les humains pour prouver que les androïdes pouvaient aussi créer de l'art.

Un déviant déterminé à m'emmener dans le même chemin que lui.

* * *

 _977ème vie_

Parfois, le hasard fait bien les choses, et parfois, il ne laisse pas le choix.

Dans ce monde où la tradition côtoie l'avant-gardisme, le sexe importait peu, mais la filialité restait importante. Cela était bien plus vrai pour une certaine classe sociale, plus élevée que la moyenne, à travers lesquelles la politique régissait les unions, bien plus que les sentiments. Plus que le gouvernement, les clans familiaux qui persistaient au-delà des frontières internationales régissaient un certain ordre social. Le modernisme des nouvelles technologies n'empêchait pas de rester à une vision restreinte de la société.

Mais malgré ce contexte qui s'imposait, Viktor Nikiforov n'était pas vraiment emballé à l'idée d'un mariage arrangé dont il était un des protagonistes. Déjà parce qu'il était amoureux de sa liberté, et pas uniquement sexuelle, et devoir imaginer être obligé de partager le reste de sa vie avec un étranger, et donc lui rendre des comptes, lui plaisait moyennement. Ensuite parce qu'on ne lui avait simplement pas demandé son avis avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix.

Tout était déjà écrit depuis ses dix ans. Depuis la rencontre avec le clan Katsuki avec le sien. Le Japon et la Russie sortaient d'une guerre longue et lourde de pertes pour les deux camps. En signe de réconciliation, il fut décidé que les 100 plus puissants clans de chaque pays créent un lien filial avec un autre du camp adverse. Que ce soit par adoption ou mariage. Viktor était le seul fils unique du dirigeant du clan Nikiforov. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Contrairement à la famille Katsuki, qui fit l'habile choix de leur présenter leur fils cadet au lieu de leur fille ainée.

Ils s'assuraient ainsi que leur lignée soit préservée.

Viktor ne s'en sentait qu'encore plus insulté. Au moins autant que ses parents qui toléraient cette décision aussi bien que lui. C'est de ce rejet commun que naquit l'idée de mettre ce projet à avortement avant même qu'il n'aboutisse. Le pacte comportait en effet un grand vide sur la durée de l'union, et c'est ce qu'ils allaient exploiter. Les deux pays autorisant le divorce, il suffisait d'en faire la démarche une fois le délai obligatoire de vie commune dépassé. Et le fils ainé Nikiforov serait de nouveau libre. Ils auraient bien sûr un dédommagement financier à verser à l'autre famille, mais c'était toujours une perte moins lourde que ce mariage.

Pour le moment, il fallait donner l'illusion pour ne pas faire de scandale.

Aussi, le jour de la rencontre avec le fils Katsuki la veille de ses dix-huit ans, Viktor fut contraint de faire profil bas. Tout se passerait au Japon pour célébrer officiellement les fiançailles des futurs mariés, puisque l'un d'entre eux était encore mineur. Puis ils auront quatre ans d'attente jusqu'aux dix-huit ans du japonais. Autant de temps pour apprendre à se connaître, et donc entrecoupés de voyages dans le pays de l'autre. Autant de temps de perdu pour la famille Nikiforov qui n'avait ni l'envie, ni la joie de partager avec ces étrangers.

Et pourtant, ils furent extrêmement bien accueillis dans une source thermale modeste mais très agréable.

La famille Katsuki avait beau être influente, elle ne faisait pas ressentir son poids économique contrairement à la riche famille Nikiforov. Le père était quelqu'un de très léger qui ne jouissait pas de son autorité sur quiconque. La mère était aux petits soins avec eux. et très charmante La fille était... eh bien, Viktor était presque soulagé finalement que ce ne soit pas elle qui fut choisie comme épouse, car son caractère avait l'air spécial. Cependant, tout chez eux avait un charme typique.

Tout sauf le fils cadet qui ne pouvait être résumé qu'en un pauvre garçon reclus, silencieux et terriblement quelconque. Viktor l'avait vu en photo, et le voir en vrai confirmait ses pensées: Yuuri Katsuki, tel était son nom, n'avait rien pour lui, si ce n'est le nom de sa famille. C'était un jeune homme de quatre ans son cadet. Brun comme la plupart des Asiatiques, son visage fermé était caché par de grosses lunettes carrées et avec il semblait un léger surpoids à en juger par sa masse globale malgré ce que son kimono cachait.

C'est avec ce certain mépris que leur première rencontre se passa.

Aussi catastrophique qu'attendue. Le malaise entre les deux mariés était palpable. Les parents Nikiforov jugeaient le fils Katsuki de manière implacable et seul le couple de Japonais était enchanté à l'idée d'avoir un clan prestigieux rattaché à leur famille, qui plus est par un jeune homme aussi charmant. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à être sous le charme, car Yuuri, sous ses airs timides, eut quelques rougeurs à certains moments lorsqu'il le regardait. Rien d'étonnant.

Les fiançailles se passèrent aussi bien que le reste. Une cérémonie officielle devant un temple, un échange de pseudo voeux, des tenues traditionnelles qui n'allaient ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, en toute mauvaise foi. Le tout dans un silence de mort qui en disait long sur l'ambiance du mariage à venir. Ce fut long pour tout le monde, et la fin fut accueillie avec soulagement lorsque chacun retourna dans sa chambre. La veille de son retour en Russie, Viktor eut cependant la visite surprise de son futur mari. Après quelques politesses, ce dernier alla droit au but:

"Viktor, je suis désolé, vous devez être au courant... Mais je sais ce que vous prévoyez avec votre famille une fois notre union scellée."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés n'eut jamais aussi peur de sa vie. Il devait sûrement avoir du entendre une de leur conversation à un moment où ils se croyaient seuls. Si leur plan tombait à l'eau parce qu'ils étaient découverts, leur réputation serait entachée à jamais, et cela leur coûtera bien plus cher qu'un simple mariage. Voyant son air paniqué, le jeune japonais secoua doucement la tête:

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien à personne. Je comprends que vous ne supportiez pas l'idée de ce mariage arrangé, c'est normal. Tout le monde devrait avoir le choix de son partenaire de vie. Je ferais de mon mieux pour que le peu de temps ensemble soit le moins désagréable possible."

Étrangement, Viktor ne put que le croire et se sentit rassuré de savoir qu'au moins le fils du clan opposé lui faciliterait la vie. Il préféra ne rien dire à ses parents, mais cela rendit la perspective des quatre prochaines années moins lourde à supporter. Entre ça et Chris qui était son confident, il arrivera à tenir, pour peu qu'il ait quelques réconforts avant d'avoir la bague au doigt. Après tout, rien ne stipulait la fidélité avant le mariage dans leur contrat.

Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le temps, l'échange d'expériences et la découverte de passion commune le fassent tomber sous le charme de son fiancé imposé. Encore moins qu'il regretterait cette décision d'un futur divorce, et qu'il allait devoir expliquer à ses parents qu'il avait réellement envie de ce mariage. Ils seront sans doute moins compliqués à convaincre que Yuuri lui-même qui a essuyé son mépris dès leur première rencontre, et qui était donc persuadé, à raison, qu'il avait été indésirable dès le début.

Et c'est là que Viktor Nikiforov, la veille de ses vingt deux ans, et de son mariage, éperdument amoureux de son futur mari, se maudit d'avoir été aussi idiot dans sa jeunesse.

* * *

 _4905ème vie_

Jamais la danse n'avait été aussi importante.

En bien ou en mal, elle était quelque chose de considérer quasiment aussi intime qu'un rapport sexuel, et toute activité s'y rapportant avait presque une dimension sacrée. Mais personne, selon Yuuri, ne pouvait mieux porter cette merveille que Viktor Nikiforov. Les mouvements qu'il exprimait sur la glace donnaient l'impression qu'il était déjà avec son âme soeur, et qu'ils continuaient à danser ensemble sans se soucier du reste. C'était forcément ça: quelqu'un ne pouvait pas être aussi parfait tout seul, c'était forcément la combinaison du meilleur de deux autres personnes.

C'était ce que se dit longtemps Yuuri étant enfant.

Il ne prétendait pas faire la même chose, mais le patinage lui avait donné un refuge après s'être rendu compte que jamais il ne pourrait danser avec Yuko-chan, peu importe le nombre de fois où il essaierait. Elle avait déjà son âme soeur. Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais fusionné. En fait, Yuri n'avait jamais vu de fusion d'âme soeur jusqu'à présent. Principalement parce que c'était un phénomène plutôt rare qui exigeait au préalable une maîtrise mutuelle de la danse et d'être très proches, et surtout très intime. Même si plus d'âmes soeurs fusionnaient qu'on ne le pense, c'était dur d'y assister.

C'est pour cela que toute prestation publique impliquant de la danse était strictement encadrée.

Il y avait déjà eu des scandales à ce sujet, de couples qui avaient fusionné accidentellement pendant une danse, trop pris par leur sentiment. Yuuri trouvait cela dommage que la fusion soit si restreinte, car c'était quelque chose d'assez beau et assez rare pour être montré. Même dans les médias, les séries ou les films, il y avait bien moins de fusion que de scènes de sexe tant le sujet restait tabou. Sans doute parce que son explication restait un mystère.

Viktor Nikiforov avait clairement pensé à son âme soeur plus d'une fois pendant sa carrière de patineur.

Il aimait s'imaginer la manière dont ils danseraient tous les deux, puis comment leur corps se fondrait l'un à l'autre pour créer cette troisième personne, éphémère, qui représenterait le meilleur de chacun. Bon nombre de ses chorégraphies étaient entièrement dédiées à son âme soeur, et destinées à être pratiquées à deux. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ses espoirs de trouver sa moitié s'effilochaient. C'est de ce désespoir que naquît son oeuvre ultime "Stay Close To Me" qui lui valut sa cinquième médaille d'or au grand prix final.

Puis il rencontra le jeune Japonais lors du banquet. Ivre, il attira toute l'attention, y compris celle de Viktor. Ivre, il dansa avec lui, et le russe sentit quelque chose au plus profond de son coeur. En l'espace d'une seconde, il eut l'impression que son esprit se déconnecta de son corps. Son corps lui sembla alors se transformer poyr se fondre quelque chose de plus grand. Pendant un instant, il se sentit connecté à ce garçon qui lui faisait tourner la tête, comme s'il pénétrait au plus profond de son âme et lui ouvrait la sienne. Dans un élan de lucidité, il cessa le contact. Tout le monde les regarda avec de grands yeux.

Il n'avait pas rêvé: ils avaient failli fusionner.

Cette tentative sera loin d'être la première, mais il leur fallut du temps afin de développer leur sentiment et leur confiance mutuelle avant de réussir à y parvenir: Viktor découvrant que Yuuri ne se souvenait pas d'avoir dansé avec lui, et ignorait même qu'ils étaient âmes soeur, et Yuuri n'ayant pas assez confiance en sa danse pour envisager même la fusion. Viktor comprit qu'il allait d'abord devoir conquérir le coeur du japonais et lui donner confiance en lui avant même d'espérer fusionner avec lui. Et même si leur histoire fut semée d'embuche, leur lien n'en ressortit que renforcée.

Ils décidèrent ensemble de présenter cette entité nommée Vikturi au monde entier pendant l'exhibition clôturant le grand prix final. Ce magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux bleus représentant leur amour incarna de la plus belle manière cette demande à l'être aimé de toujours rester à ses côtés et ne jamais le lâcher. Ne jamais partir et rester ensemble, fusionnés. Cette danse marqua les esprits pendant un long moment, et tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que Viktor Nikofovor et Yuuri Katsuki avait bien écrit l'histoire à leur manière.

* * *

 _58ème vie_

 _ _Posté le 18 mai 2016 par: NikiforovLover__

 _[Vidéo en provenance de Youtube montrant Viktor Nikiforov dans une patinoire en miniature]_

Un aperçut de la chorégraphie pour le programme court de Viktor! Je sens que cette année, il va encore nous épater!

 _[1,086 notes]_

 _Reposté par Flow23:_ Rien que ce court extrait nous promet encore du rêve ;; J'ai hâte de le voir patiner sa choré entière!

 _Reposté par Yara:_ Il a l'air mélancolique sur cette vidéo, je sens que les émotions seront au rendez-vous.

 _Reposté par Katsugold:_ Il paraît que le thème de sa saison sera "la perte de l'amour". Ça fait déjà fonctionner l'imagination ;)

 _Reposté par NikiforovLover:_ Une nouvelle fic en vue? Je dois déjà sortir le paquet de mouchoirs?

 _Reposté par Katsugold:_ Peut être ;)

 _Reposté par NikiforovLover:_ J'ai peur pour mon kokoro...

 _Reposté par Flow23:_ Nos dieux respectifs du Victuri sont de retour! Qui dit nouvelle saison de patinage dit nouvelle saison pour le fandom! J'ai hâte de voir ça aussi!

* * *

 _Author: Katsugold_

 _Titre: Please, don't leave me._

 _Rating : Teen_

 _Archive Warning : No Archive Warnings Apply_

 _Category : M/M_

 _Fandom : Figure Skating RPF_

 _Relationships : Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov_

 _Characters : Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov_

 _Additional tags : One shot, Established Relationship, Angst, Hurt and Comfort, A lot of tears, Victuri, Viktuuri_

 _Language : English_

 _Summary :_ Viktor arrivait à sa dernière saison de patinage. Il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis que Yuuri l'avait quitté pour son meilleur ami, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, incapable de la moindre émotion. Avant de faire ses adieux sur la glace, il les ferait à celui qui restera l'amour de sa vie.

 _Chapters: 1/1_

 _Uploaded: 5 juin 2018_

 _[Comments:47]_

 _Nikiforovlover:_ Tu m'as déchiré le kokoro T~T mais c'était magnifique! Quelque part, je suis content que ça n'arrive pas en vrai, je n'aurais pas supporté!

 _Victuurirules:_ Je suis en PLS! Mais c'était trop beau ;; merci pour cette fanfic!

 _Leila2393:_ J'ai adoré! Je suis un peu maso, mais les émotions de Viktor, sa jalousie qui devient du désespoir! Tout était génial! (PS: Tu nous postes bientôt la suite de _History Makers?_ )

[...]

* * *

 _Vous avez 2 nouveaux messages._

 _De Nikiforovlover:_

Salut! Encore bravo pour ta fic, je crois que tu vas pouvoir lui écrire une suite, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé! [ _Lien URL: Twitter. Katsuki Yuuri dévoile le thème de sa saison: un coeur brisé]_

 _De: Katsugold:_

J'écrirais la suite à une condition: tu me fais une petite illustration comme tu sais les faire ^3^

 _De: Nikiforovlover:_

Ok, c'est équitable. Au fait, j'ai bientôt fini celle du prochain chapitre de History Makers. Je pense que tu vas aimer la scène que j'ai décidé de prendre.

 _De: Katsugold :_

J'ai hâte de voir ça! ;)

* * *

 _ _Posté le 28 juillet 2018 par: OneTrueVictuuri__

Salut! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle analyse de la relation entre Viktor Nikiforov et Yuuri Katsuki.

La dernière fois, je me suis attardé sur la manière évidente dont Viktor était une inspiration et un modèle pour Yuuri, notamment à travers son parcours en Junior qui suivait les pas de Viktor. Aujourd'hui, je vais prendre l'autre partie et m'attarder sur tous les détails dans les apparitions de Viktor qui nous auraient échappé et comment il n'ignore pas tant que ça Yuuri Katsuki. Premièrement, lors du Trophée de France qui a eu lieu en 2014... _[Suite]_

[319 notes]

 _Reposté par Katsugold_ : Analyse très pertinente. Nous savons que Viktor a rencontré Yuuri sur la glace pour la première fois en 2013, lorsqu'il faisait ses débuts en Senior à la Coupe de Chine. Viktor avait gagné l'or et Yuuri avait fini 4ème (décision que je contesterais jusqu'à ma mort, son programme était splendide!). Et à partir de là, Viktor a commencé à changer les thèmes de ses saisons qui gravitaient étrangement autour de l'amour, la passion, plus ou moins explicites. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait même décortiquer comment il est petit à petit tombé amoureux rien qu'à travers ses programmes.

 _Reposté par SkateandShip:_ OMG je suis tellement d'accord avec toi! OTV, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire!

 _Reposté par OneTrueVicturi:_ Ce qui est bien avec vous, c'est que j'ai pas à avoir peur de la panne d'inspiration XD Je garde cette idée sous le coude ;D

 _Reposté par Nikiforovlover:_ Ce petit texte m'a inspiré. Je pose ça là et je retourne continuer mon doujin. _[Dessin de Viktor dans une patinoire regardant un Yuuri au premier plan dont le visage est coupé par le cadre d'un air triste et envieux avec un petit coeur flottant au-dessus de lui]_

* * *

 _ _Posté le 3 août 2018 par Nikiforovlover__

 _[Image de planche de manga, scène représentant Viktor Nikiforov enlaçant Katsuki Yuuri dans les vestiaires, lui disant de ne plus penser à rien et d'aller chercher l'or. Dernière case montrant le bas de leur visage très proche.]_

 _[_ _Prev_ _] Page 45 [ Next] [_ _First page_ _] [_ _Chapter 1_ _] [_ _Chapter 2_ _]_

Tellement de fluf ici! C'est pour nous réconforter de la dernière fic de Katsugold .J'en profite pour dire qu'avec la saison de patinage qui va reprendre, mes publications seront un peu plus espacées (je ne manquerais aucune compétition pour rien au monde!). Je compenserais en publiant chaque micro détail de notre ship préféré.

 _Reposté par Katsugold:_ Mais c'est une torture! Je veux la suite T^T On y est presque en plus! Viktor va l'embrasser! Il DOIT l'embrasser!

 _Reposté par Icequeenskating:_ Grave TT Mais c'est super comme planche! On se réconfortera en regardant nos chouchous patiner (et devant la suite de History Makers, pas vrai Katsugold =w=)

 _Reposté par OneTrueVicturi:_ Malheureusement, sans Nikiforovlover pour illustrer ses chapitres, Katsugold ne les publiera pas. C'est autant un avantage qu'un inconvénient avec ces deux-là: quand l'un est en panne, l'autre suit. Mais bon, on a le combo ultime pour notre ship alors on s'en plaint pas.

 _Reposté par Ura-chan:_ J'adore! La tension sexuelle va exploser à un moment, je le sens!

* * *

 _Posté le 10 Août 2018 par OneTrueVicturi_

 _ _[Photo de Yuuri Katsuki en train de patiner]__

Notre patineur japonais préféré en train de s'entrainer pour les qualifications nationales!

 _Reposté par Katsugold:_ OMG il est trop beau, son visage concentré par l'effort, la sueur qui plaque ses cheveux... À chaque fois, mon coeur fait un bond.

 _Reposté par Yuurithecutest:_ Et dans ma collection personnelle! Je me demande où tu trouves ces photos, surtout en si bonne qualité. Espèce de paparazzi!

 _Nikiforovlover a commenté:_ Ce serait bien si Viktor pouvait aussi avoir un paparazzi qui fait d'aussi belles photos.

 _Reposté par VicYuuShip:_ Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un montage

* * *

 _Vous avec 3 nouveaux messages_

 _De: Nikiforovlover:_

Coucou. J'ai fini l'illustration du dernier chapitre de HistoryMakers. J'espère que ça te plaira.

 _De: Katsugold:_

OMG tu as choisi la scène des anneaux! Je le savais! J'adore! Tu as fait un travail merveilleux sur leur expression faciale, et le decor est magnifique**

 _De: Nikiforovlover_

Merci ^^ J'ai dû prendre pas mal de référence pour la cathédrale sur le net. Tu n'as plus qu'à publier, les fans sont au bord de l'explosion je pense.

 _De: Katsugold:_

Yep. Au fait, je peux te demander un service? Enfin, dans le cas présent, c'est surtout une commission...

 _De Nikiforovlover:_

Oui?

* * *

 _Posté le 21 Août par Nikiforovlover_

 _[Image: tableau des assignations du Grand Prix 2016]_

ILS SONT LA! Malheureusement, Yuuri ne patinera avec Viktor qu'à la Coupe de Russie T-T Et ensuite au Grand Prix Final!

 _Reposté par YuYuri:_ J'ai tellement hâte de voir les programmes de chacun, et surtout de mon chouchou ** Dans une semaine, c'est les sélections régionales, on aura un avant-goût

 _Reposté par OneTrueVicturi:_ Je sens que cette année, le programme de Yuuri et Viktor vont être merveilleusement coordonnés! ;D

 _Reposté par Lulu45:_ Il doit tellement être déçu! Non, je n'ai pas l'esprit corrompu par le ship, je pense juste à ses sentiments en tant que patineur artistique qui aime le challenge. Parce que au-delà d'un partenaire idéal, Yuuri est aussi un rival excellent pour lui.

 _Reposté par Owowoo:_ On garde le meilleur pour la fin ;) j'imagine déjà des retrouvailles chaleureuses, dans les vestiaires, tout ça...

 _Reposté par YuuriloveViktor:_ Et vous avez vu qui on a cette année dès la coupe de Chine avec Yuuri? Phichit. Notre rival principal N°1 au ship Viktuuri (avec Chris). Il va y avoir un jaloux ~

 _Reposté par Coco-chan:_ Je vais me faire incendier, mais moi j'adore le PhiYuuri! Dommage que Katsugold en n'écrive jamais.

 _Reposté par OneTrueVicturi:_ Et oui, il reste fidèle au Viktuuri, il n'a jamais écrit un seul autre couple.

* * *

 _Author: Katsugold_

 _Titre: History Makers_

 _Rating : Mature_

 _Archive Warning : No Archive Warnings Apply_

 _Category : M/M_

 _Fandom : Figure Skating RPF_

 _Relationships : Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov_

 _Characters : Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov_

 _Additional tags : Alternate Universe, Falling in love, Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, Figure skaters, Coach Viktor Nikiforov, Competition, Other figure skaters, Cute Katsuki Yuuri, Anxiety, Fluff, Smut, Sexy Katsuki Yuuri, Kissing, Cinamon roll Katsuki Yuuri, Adorable Katsuki Yuuri, My life for Katsuki Yuuri, Victuri, Viktuuri, Angst, Hurt and comfort, Happy ending_

 _Language : English_

 _Summary :_ Yuuri Katsuki pense prendre sa retraite du patinage artistique après s'être planté au grand prix. Viktor Nikiforov découvre son talent en patinage et refuse de le laisser faire cette erreur. Où comment Viktor devient le coach de Yuuri Katsuki et ensemble, ils vont gagner l'or et bien plus encore.

 _Chapter: 23/?_

 _Uploaded: 25 Août 2016_

 _[Comments:285]_

 _Sunrise:_ OMG ILS SE SONT FIANCES! SORTEZ LE CHAMPAGNE!

 _Cooloo:_ Ouiiiii! Je priais pour que ça arrive! Merci, merci TwT et Nikiforovlover a fait un magnifique travail sur ton illustration de chapitre! Ce fandom est bénit!

 _OneTrueVicturi:_ Je le savais! Merveilleux chapitre, maintenant ils n'ont plus qu'à se marier et je pourrais mourir heureux!

 _Nikiforovlover:_ C'était super! J'avoue avoir lâché une petite larme au moment de l'échange d'anneau. Bonne continuation.

* * *

 _Vous avez 1 nouveau message._

 _De : Katsugold_

Salut mon chou. Je crois que pour ce chapitre, on a gagné le pari. Merci pour l'illu, on a fait un travail formidable.

 _De: Nikiforovlover_

De rien, ta plume est un plaisir à lire, à chaque fois, tu retranscrits les émotions tellement justement. C'est bête à dire, mais quand je te lis, j'ai la sensation de comprendre un peu mieux Yuuri, et surtout Viktor. Et les histoires dans lesquelles tu les mets sont tellement belles, à chaque fois, on a l'impression que ça arrive pour de vrai. Je suis content que tu m'ait choisi pour illustrer ces merveilles.

 _De : Katsugold:_

Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir! w C'est moi qui m'estime chanceux que tu aies accepté, avec le doujin sur lequel tu es en train de bosser.

 _De : Nikiforovlover:_

Au fait, j'ai fini le fanart que tu m'as demandé. J'espère qu'il te plaira, c'est un peu embarrassant...

[Pièce jointe: Une image]

 _De: Katsugold:_

C'est magnifique. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour saisir toute la beauté de Yuuri, même les photos n'y arrivent pas. Et ils sont tellement authentiques, dans les poses, les expressions du visage. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le vrai Yuuri à chaque fois que tu m'en fais un. Et c'est pareil pour Viktor (même si j'ai l'impression que tu exagères légèrement sa musculature ;) ). Et ensemble, ils dégagent une perfection, on arrive pas à les imaginer autrement qu'ensemble.

 _De: Katsugold :_

Je te laisse t'embarrasser pendant une heure, je reviens après ^^

 _De: Nikiforovlover:_

Idiot ... Merci. Ça me touche.

* * *

 _Posté le 3 septembre par Neko45_

[Vidéo d'interview en fin de compétition]

 _Journaliste:_ Comment estimez-vous la suite dans cette course au grand prix?

Viktor: Je suis serein. J'ai hâte de voir qui seront les autres participants, j'ai de grands espoirs pour la finale de retrouver certaines têtes. Mais pour le moment, je vais me détendre un peu avant de reprendre l'entraînement.

Journaliste: Qu'allez-vous faire pour vous détendre? Vous avez des passes temps?

 _Viktor:_ Oui. J'aime bien écrire à mes heures perdues... Sinon je m'occupe beaucoup de mon chien! C'est l'amour de ma vie, si je pouvais l'emmener partout, je le ferais, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de la faire accepter.

 _Journaliste:_ Oui, vous semblez très attaché à Makkachin, c'est ça?

 _Viktor:_ C'est ça...

* * *

 _Conversation avec: Phichit-kun_

Yuuri! Tu as encore passé une nuit blanche! Ciao Ciao était pas content ce matin. Pense à lever le pied.

 _Désolé Phichit-kun. Je voulais terminer quelque chose. Avec la nouvelle saison qui débute, je n'aurais plus le temps._

Oooh, un fanart? :D Pourtant je n'ai rien vu sur ton tumblr!

 _C'était pas pour moi, c'était une commission. Et j'aimerais qu'on évite d'en parler avec nos comptes privés._

C'est bon, personne n'ira pirater ton insta, et il faudrait qu'il ait de la jugeotte pour faire le lien.

 _Bah justement, en ce moment, tu laisses un peu trop d'indices. Il faut que t'arrête de poster des photos de moi avec ce compte, les gens vont finir par découvrir qui tu es. Et après, il leur faudra peu de temps pour remonter jusqu'à moi._

Je sais. Enfin, moi je m'en fiche un peu qu'ils me grillent, j'ai envie de hurler au monde entier mon amour pour mon otp.

 _Phichit-kun..._

D'accord, d'accord, je ferais attention. tu t'inquiètes pour rien, les gens sont à mille lieux d'imaginer que l'un des Dieux de leur ship préféré constitue lui-même la moitié du ship.

 _Imagine si c'était le cas. Je crois pas qu'on peut faire plus narcissique et creepy. J'ai honte..._

Yuuri, le couple ViktorxYuuri est le ship le plus prisé dans le monde du patinage. Tout le monde l'adore, tout le monde le soutient, même certains patineurs suivent publiquement les posts du fandom. Rien ne ferait plus plaisir aux fans de découvrir que l'un des deux souhaiterait que ça se fasse pour de vrai. Et je pense que beaucoup te supporteraient comme moi.

 _Sauf Viktor. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est qu'il découvre tout ça. Imagine dans quel embarras ça le mettrait qu'on le voit massivement en couple avec un patineur qu'il côtoie depuis des années sans le connaître. Je prendrais immédiatement ma retraite, je pourrais pas supporter son regard!_

Rien de tout ça n'arrivera Yuri. Tu distingues bien tes comptes, Viktor est du genre à suivre les réseaux pour des trucs superficiels comme des photos de voyages ou des messages de fangirl et pas à traîner sur le tumbler ou ao3. Alors détends-toi et va faire une sieste, parce que tu as des valises énormes sous les yeux!


End file.
